Inevitabile
by e.stephenson1995
Summary: They say that wedding's bring people together, or is it tear them apart? Elena is headed back to Mystic Falls after six years of being away. Who will be there to welcome her back? Some light-hearted TVD
1. Chapter 1

**Thought I'd have some fun with my favourite couple as my other one is a bit serious. (Elena never turned by the way.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries nor any of the characters associated with the show. **

**Chapter 1**

It had been six years since I last saw Stefan. Six years since I last saw Caroline. Six years since I had last been in Mystic Falls. Yet it felt like an eternity. Six years ago my boyfriend had threatened to drive me off Wickery Bridge and that's when I snapped. I finished my senior year at Mystic Falls High quietly and discreetly and then I left. I moved to the Big Apple and never looked back.

I turned my attention back to the card in my hand and read through the elegant script once more:

_You are invited to the wedding of_

_Stefan Salvatore_

_And _

_Caroline Forbes_

_On September 23rd _

_At _

_The Boarding House_

_2 pm_

I had to pinch myself to test if I was awake. I knew they had been seeing each other for more than four years now; it was not as if I hadn't spoken to ANYONE. Bonnie called often and would visit me every now and then. Matt called once in a while to check up and I saw Jeremy and Alaric at Christmas and such when they drove down to visit. I picked up the letter that had come with the invitation in the envelope. Its elegant script matched that of the invite:

_Elena, I know it has been a while since we last spoke _(only a while?) _but I do wish that you would come. The day would not mean the same without you. I would like you to be one of my bridesmaids, with Bonnie. You'd be wearing purple and you'd look lovely in it. I do hope that you will come. There is a room at the boarding house with your name on it – it will be waiting for you from the 5__th__ (I need help to choose my dress and to plan and who is better than that at you?) And Bonnie, Rebekah, Tyler, Matt and Damon will all be staying here too. It can be like old times again … without the whole … well yeah. _

_I completely understand if you don't wish to come, but it would mean the world to me if you did. _

_Caroline xxx_

How could I say no? She laid the guilt on so thick that I felt bad for even approaching the topic of not going. I suppose it would be nice to be there again and to see everyone. I miss my home, Mystic Falls will always be my home, and I miss my family. Perhaps this will be a good thing. They always say that weddings bring people together; or is it tears them apart?

I though suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks. Damon! I hadn't seen him since the day I packed my car to come here. I can still see him standing on the porch leaning against the doorframe as I shut the boot and climbed into the front seat. He didn't say a word but had given me a chaste kiss on the cheek to say goodbye. I knew that he understood why I had to do this. I learnt it from the best. At first I used to get the odd text from him – usually it entailed some form of humour and sarcasm, but those had come to a slow halt these past two years. I hadn't had one for months. I guess now I knew why.

I looked back at the invitation and picked up my cell before I could change my mind. Caroline picked up.

"Care?"

"Elena? Elena! Oh did you get the invitation? Are you coming? Please say that you are? But don't worry, I completely understand if you-"

I interrupted her before the seed of doubt could be planted, "Yes, I'll be there, Care."

"Oh that's so great!" I could practically hear her tearing up. I heard her shout to someone in the background (probably everybody else who had gathered to hear the verdict) "She's coming!"

"So when will you be here?"

"I will try and get there by the 8th."

"That's perfect." There was a brief, but comfortable silence. "I miss you."

"I know Care. I've missed you too."

That night I sat at the old mahogany desk in my small, open plan apartment and emailed my boss to get leave from the publishing house, booked my plane tickets and notified my land lady.

I was going home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was early Friday morning and I was standing in my box room surrounded by enormous piles of clothing and in front of me stood an empty suitcase. What was I supposed to pack? It wasn't exactly winter yet, but Mystic Falls would indeed be a bit chilly. Mini skirts? Or sundress? Or jeans? I let out a humongous sigh as I fell back landing in the pile of clothes on my rocking chair. My flight was supposed to be leaving early tomorrow morning, but at this rate I would only be ready by next week. I was seriously considering not going. Imagine how awkward it would be? What would I say to Caroline when I saw her? What would I say to Stefan?

"Ah." A loud groan escaped as I shoved myself out of the chair. "Enough, Elena. You are going." I turned up the radio and began shoving various garments into the leather case.

"Elena!" I looked around me, searching through the crowded airport for the source of the voice. Eventually, after a frantic search I spotted Bonnie and Jeremy through the crowd. Hand in hand they manoeuvred through the crowd towards me.

"Ah! I've missed you so much!" Shouted Bonnie as she flung her arms around me, causing my hand luggage to fall from my grasp. Her arms tightened around me, as though she was never ever letting go. Over her shoulder I could see Jeremy with a broad grin spread across his face. He hadn't changed much since I'd last seen him. Perhaps his hair was a bit shaggier as it hung across his forehead. He also appeared to be a bit more ripped from what I could see of his arms peeking out from his navy blue shirt.

"I've missed you too, Bonnie!"

She pulled back and gave me a once over with her eyes. A small tear had escaped down the side of her cheek, causing my eyes to well up with emotion as well. Her hair had not been straightened yet, as it was four am in the morning, and fell in soft curls around her face. With the exception of the glistening tear, her face was brightened with joy, her smile reaching her eyes. "Well I am glad to see that you haven't changed so much! Maybe lost a few pounds. I see your hair has been left to curl too."

I let go of her one hand and ran it through my messy hair, "It was too early to bother with a hair iron, plus it was already packed."

"Well I like it like this. You look absolutely beautiful!"

"Looks like the rugged look suits you, sis." Jeremy chimed in. "Loving the jeans."

I looked down remembering that in my haste to get dressed this morning I had been forced to put on the oldest pair of jeans I owned which were frayed and paint spattered as I had accidentally packed in the clothes that I had planned on wearing for my flight.

"Very funny." I muttered in good humour as Jeremy claimed my other hand and pulled me into a tight hug. This time I managed to keep a hold on my hand bag.

Still holding on desperately to my left hand, Bonnie began dragging me to the exit doors. "Come on, come on. I want to miss traffic and I am sure that 'Lena is anxious to get some sleep. That flight could not have been comfortable!" Jeremy let go of me as I was pulled away. He picked up my discarded hand luggage and trailed after us pushing my luggage trolley as we made our way towards Bonnie's Prius.

The last thing I felt like doing so early in the morning was talking about what I was planning on doing when I saw Caroline and Stefan, as truth be told I didn't know what I would do or how I would feel. To avoid such a topic I began small talk as soon as Bonnie started the car.

"So what's new in Mystic Falls."

"Not much actually. Everything's exactly the same as it was when you left. Well except for the fact that it has been quite peaceful these past few years."  
"Yeah, no vampire werewolf feuds at the moment." Jeremy added sarcastically.

Bonnie shot him a glare in the review mirror. "After Klaus left everything seemed to just relax. And Bex has actually been behaving herself so alls good on the Original front."

"Bex?" I could barely contain my snort.

"Yeah, you'll see. She has actually changed. Been hanging out with Matt a lot too, but I am not sure where he sees that going."

"I heard they were going to the wedding together." Said Jeremy, adding his two-cents once again.

"Oh really," I arched one of my eyebrows. "I wonder what's going to happen there. You know what they say about weddings."

"Bringing people together." Smiled Bonnie knowingly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to my reviewers :) Made me smile.**

**Chapter 3**

"Here we are!" I glanced out of the window, watching the trees glide past us. Up ahead I could see the boarding house.

"What the hell?"

"I know. Caroline."

"But its white? Its white!" The boarding house, which usually blended into the shadows and dark corners of the woodlands, now stood out against the gloomy backdrop like white chalk on a chalkboard. Not only that but the original dark wood poles were covered with creeping red roses as were the flower beds which appeared along the edge of the driveway. Flowerbeds? Driveway? Leaning out the window I noticed that the familiar gravel road had been replaced with neatly placed pavers. "I don't believe it." I whispered under my breath.

"It sure is something isn't it?" Added Jeremy from the backseat.

"Sure his." I softly muttered.

Bonnie pulled up in front of the portico. I glanced around suspiciously before climbing out of the car. There was laughter coming from inside the house, contrasting to the usual eerie silence. I heard Matt's loud guffaw accompanied by some softer voices. Definitely not Rebekah though. She didn't know how to be soft. Bonnie hooked her arm in mine and practically had to drag me to the heavy oak front door.

"Here we go." I took a deep breath as she reached for the door handle, but the door was flung open before she could reach it.

"Elena! You're here!" I was enveloped into a huge blonde hug. Caroline's curls embedded themselves in my mouth and my eyes, but how could I push her away, after everything that has happened I still love her.

"Care, there's no need to suffocate her."

"Shut up, Matt. I'm hugging her before she has a chance to escape."

"You do know 'she' can still hear you."

Caroline pulled back from me and I saw that she had tears in the corner of her eyes. "I'm so happy that you're here! It's going to make it all so perfect and special. God, I love you." She pulled me in for another tight squeeze before releasing me and straightening her denim jacket. She swiped at her eyes and plastered a glittering smile on her face. "So, let's take this party inside. I'm sure you're tired after your flight."

Matt came up and gave me a quick hug and a chaste kiss on the cheek before heading to the car to help Jeremy with my bags as Caroline hooked my free arm with hers and led me into the house.

"Oh wow". I barely recognised the room I was in. Gone were the mahogany tables, and burgundy Persian rugs. The room was bursting with light from the large open windows on either side of the fireplace. The walls had been wallpapered with a burnt orange and ivory pattern. White plush carpets covered the once darkened floors and two large tawny chairs stood on either side of the white fireplace. White couches with pumpkin pillows stood in a square facing the large flat screen above the fireplace.

"I know" Caroline practically squealed. "There is so much more LIGHT!"

"Elena." A soft somewhat cheerfully nervous voice called. I turned around to see Stefan coming down the once mahogany but now white washed staircase. He also looked as though he had been washed with a mixture of white and peach. His burnt looking chinos and white cotton shirt sure as hell blended in with the décor of the room. He looked changed, as did the smile on his face.

"Stefan." A large smile graced my face as I could see that he really was happy, and happy Stefan was something that I had not seen in a long time. On reaching me, he hesitated slightly as if to gauge my reaction, but on seeing no resentment or hesitation on my part he proceeded to pull me into a gentle hug. The dark vampire even smelt like peaches.

"You look good, Elena."

"You don't look too bad yourself. I'm loving the new look."

"I know!" Squealed Caroline with excitement. "It suits him so much better. No more Mr Broodiness. Come on, I'll take you up to your room." Stefan let go of my arm, knowing that the reunion was over. Both of us having forgiven each other without speaking.

And so the parade, sans Stefan and Bonnie, marched after Caroline up the staircase. On reaching the landing I noticed that we moved towards what I deemed "Damon's side" of the house, being it on the opposite side to Stefan. But the once daunting passage had been replaced with an airy passage of white and pastel colours with ivory doors lining the walls. About halfway down the passage Caroline came to a halt in front of one of the doors. "This one." She sighed. How she could tell one door from the other I don't know. "Matt's at the start of the passage by the staircase, however most of us are in the other wing, but I thought that you would want to be as far away from Rebekah as possible. And we will be filling up the day before the wedding with some out of town guests and such so enjoy the peace!" Caroline pushed open the door and I followed her, stepping into a fantasy room of roses, red no less. "I know how much you love roses so I thought this would be perfect."

"It's beautiful, Caroline. I love it." The walls were painted white as was the ceiling, however the old natural Hickory wood beams had been left unpainted and striped across the ceiling. The wooden floor mirrored the slightly honey coloured beams. An immense canopy bed stood against the far wall between to full length windows which were framed by deep cherry red curtains. The bedspread was also white covered accented by red paisley designs. A cherry red bathroom stood of the one side and a large white wardrobe was pushed up against the opposite wall. White fluffy carpets like the ones downstairs hid square sections of the wooden floors. But the most beautiful feature of the room was the roses. Vases of full, luscious red Roses stood on either bedside table as well as the desk beside the door. The windows overlooked the rose garden below and a bowl of Venetian red petals stood in either window sill. "It really is beautiful Care." I pulled her into a hug.

"A beautiful room for a beautiful girl." She whispered into my hair. Straightening up once again she swiped the tears from her eyes and mine. "Now, I will leave you to unpack and freshen up and we are all meeting down in the kitchen in an hour or so. Okay?"

"Great. Thank you."

"Good, good." She gave me a fleeting smile before swiftly sweeping out of the room with her blonde hair waving behind her. The boys put my suitcases on the floor and left shortly after. Heaving a great sigh, I flopped down onto the puffy bed. Down pillows, of course. God, it felt good.

After a half-hour catnap, I unpacked my clothes into the wardrobe, put my toiletries in the bathroom, not in the least surprised when I found a Venetian red paisley chaise lounge in the bathroom or preserved red petals under the glass tiles in the floor and a large bouquet of roses next to the sink. Quickly I ran my hairbrush through my hairs, brushing out the curls which had formed into tight knots. After a quick spray of perfume and a mentos I wandered back into the hallway and down the stairs towards the kitchen.

**I know I haven't ended with much of a cliffhanger but wait for the next one :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**Sorry it's been so long. School – what can you do?**_

In the vast now white wood kitchen I found Bonnie and Caroline surrounded by piles of bridal magazines at the pale blue table.

"Well don't you look all clean and fresh?" Bonnie smiled at me.

"So, what can I do to help?"

Caroline practically leapt out of her chair and flew at me, "well, the caterers are coming in a few minutes so that we can choose the flavours and design for the wedding cake which Stefan has abandoned me with at the last minute so I will be needing your opinion." She turned to give Bonnie the eye, "_Both _of you."

"Fine, fine." Bonnie muttered, flipping through a few more pages.

"Oh and Beck's will be joining us after that and we are going bridesmaid dress shopping!"

Great. Before a small look of desperation could cross my face, Caroline whipped back around to look at me. I beamed. "Fantastic. I can't wait!"

ﻫﻬ

"Okay, what about this one?" I held up a pastel yellow satin dress that was cut off at the knees with a small ruffle around the hem.

"Love the colour, but that ruffle? No, I hate it. God, where is Bex?" Caroline was on the verge of pulling out her hair when Rebekah waltzed into the bridal shop.

"Well, I hope we haven't all started without me."

"Bex! Where the hell have you been? We were supposed to meet here an hour ago!"

"I'm sorry, but you will forgive me when you see this!" From a small, material lilac bag she produced a small scrap of material. "Look at it!" She held the white silk material between her fingers.

"Oh wow." I heard Bonnie sigh behind me.

"And it has lilac lace trimmings! And look at the little diamantes! Oh Bex, you're forgiven, it beautiful! What do you think 'Lena?"

I admired the lacy garter before Rebekah placed it back inside the small bag.

"Elena!" Exclaimed Rebekah. "I haven't seen you in a while." And to my surprise she walked towards me and placed her arms gently around me, pulling me into a hug. She leant back and examined my face. "You are looking very good."

"Thanks, you look great too." She beamed back at me.

"Okay, enough reunion! We need dresses!" Caroline yanked us both back towards the dress rack.

We carried on flicking through the dresses, holding up the ones we though Care might like. "This?" asked Bonnie, holding up a floor length strapless pale blue dress.

"Oh wow. That is pretty."

"Ooh la la, look at this one." Rebekah had pulled a short, Venetian red dress from the rack.

"Um, Bex, that's a bit red."

"Doesn't hurt to look."

"I don't really want to look like sex on a stick, Bex." muttered Bonnie. I could barely cover my snort.

Four hours and five bridal shops later we still hadn't found the perfect dress yet. Caroline was on the verge of tears in the last shop. "What am I going to do? I still have to find my own wedding dress, how can I do that if I can't find the bridesmaid dresses! And what if they don't match the flowers! God, this is going to be a disaster!"

I sank down on the futon next to her and pulled her into a hug, "Care, it will be okay we're going to find the dresses! It's alright!"

"Caroline!" I heard someone shout from the other side of the shop. "I found it!" Both of us jumped up and sprinted to Bonnie who held a hanger between her fingers. The dress was a dark purple chiffon, knee-length, strapless dress. A dark purple satin ribbon cinched around the waist, tied in a bow to the side. ( . )

"Oh wow." A huge breath escaped Caroline's lips. "It's so beautiful! And elegant! I love it!" She flung her arms around Bonne but hastily pulled back. "I don't want to crumple it." Caroline quickly swiped away a tear that had escaped.

The neat elderly sales lady in a white suit stepped forward from the counter. "Well then, let's get you girls fitted."

…..

By the time we got back to the Boarding House it was already well past seven o'clock and darkness had surrounded the house. Light shone from all of the windows and through the kitchen window we could see Stefan, Matt and Jeremy sitting around the kitchen table encircling many open boxes of Chinese takeaway.

"I hoped you kept some for us," smirked Rebekah as we walked into the kitchen. Caroline and Bonnie put the bags in the ground floor guestroom which overlooked the rose garden and was now doubling as a dressing room for the bridal party as well as 'home base' as Bonnie called it.

We all sat around the table, sharing stories about Caroline's little breakdown, without revealing too much about the dresses. Poor Caroline, but Stefan leant over and gave her a big smooch on the mouth and she brightened up immediately. It felt like being a part of a family again, all of us sitting around the table, catching up, little arguments and teasing one another.

We made plans for tomorrow as I was going to go and visit Alaric with Jeremy and we had a cake tasting session tomorrow as well which the boys were eager to join.

…..

Later that night I had just had a shower and changed into my pyjama shorts and a strappy burgundy tank when I heard a banging noise down the hall. Still towel drying my hair I opened the door and saw Stefan carrying Caroline down the passage, the sight made me smile. They looked so happy. As they disappeared I heard a deep cough behind me. Turning around I noticed someone leaning against the doorframe opposite my room.

"Damon."

"Why, hello Elena. You always did look good in your pyjamas."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Loving the reviews. Thank you **

"Damon?"

"The one and only," his trademark smirk spread across his face.

"When … when did you get here?" Great, now I was stuttering. Realising that I was wearing nothing but my small shorts and tank, I quickly pulled the towel from my hair and attempted to casually hold it across my front hoping that he would not notice.

The shift in his gaze indicated that he did notice. "A week ago."

"Sorry, what?" his answer had startled me as I was clearly not paying any attention to what he was saying. My gaze had been caught by the well fitted black shirt that was unbuttoned one to many to reveal his hard, muscular chest. As usual Damon was dressed all in black. I was glad to see that Caroline hadn't got to him … yet.

"I arrived a week ago. Are you finding something distracting?" he folded his arms across his chest, _that _chest, and leant against the door frame.

"No, no." I attempted to shake my head to wake myself up. "I'm just tired, it's been a long day and I didn't get much sleep last night."

His eyes bore deeply into mine, "Neither did I."

We stood for who knows how long just looking at each other. "Well I'm going to go to bed." I said trying to change the subject, gesturing to into my room.

"Is that an invitation?"

"Not having an invitation never stopped you before."

His grin spread further, "Touche. Well good night 'Lena, and if you get scared in a house full of vampires then you know where to find me." He gave me a sly wink and then disappeared into the room opposite mine, closing the door behind him.

Great! Just freaking fantastic! I closed my door and sank down onto the fluffy bed. Not only had Caroline not told me that Damon arrived _a week ago! _But now he was staying across the hall from me! Not even three steps away. How would I survive the next few weeks?

…..

"Care! How could you not have told me?"

"I'm sorry! But you'll hardly even notice that he is here. He wakes up late and is out 'til late. You'll barely see him."

"Barely isn't enough." I muttered under my breath.

"It will be fine. And I would ask him to move rooms but we'll be full up soon and besides it is his room and he always stays there so he wouldn't move anyway." She looked at me pleadingly.

"Okay, fine." How would I survive the next two weeks? It's only two weeks Elena. Just two weeks and you'll hardly see him.

I finished eating my croissant as Caroline rattled on about her wedding dress which we were going to go and see today.

"I'm just so excited! It is so beautiful 'Lena, you'll love it."

"I'm sure I will. I'm just going to go and have a shower." I stood up and went to load my plate into the dishwasher.

As I was leaving the kitchen I heard Care call after me, "We leave at eleven! Don't be late. And if you do happen to bump into Damon, tell him the groomsmen have a fitting at three." I didn't bother to retort that I would be doing everything but bumping into Damon.

Stepping under the sprays of the shower was heaven. I had just finished washing my hair when I heard a voice call from my bedroom, "I hope you aren't enjoying yourself too much in there. You know that I can hear everything due to my vamp senses."

Damon. I was debating whether to answer him or not. Maybe I could just play dead.

"Ignoring me won't do you any favours either. I'm not in a hurry." I had to resist the urge to band my head against the shower door. Switching off the shower head I tried to cover myself up with the large fluffy white towel, protecting my modesty. Damn, I had left my clothes lying across the armchair in the bedroom. Luckily I still had my robe hung on the back of the bathroom door.

"Missing something?" I could practically hear him smirking.

"No." I grumbled fastening my lilac robe around my waist as I strolled into the bedroom, trying to act as nonchalant as I could.

Damon was laying spread out across the fluffy bed, his head resting on his folded arms. His eyes followed me across the room as I reached the chair and gathered up my clothes, quickly escaping back to the safety of the en-suite bathroom, closing the door behind me. "You really are no fun Elena."

I heard the bed creak as I was zipping up my wine coloured jeans. Before I could slip my shirt over my head I heard the doorknob turn and the bathroom door open, "Damon!" I screeched as I shoved myself up against the door as my arms were trapped in the shirt. Damon could have easily pushed his way in, what was I compared to the strength of a vampire, but he backed off.

"Fine, have it you way. See you for dinner tonight."

"Wait."

"You change your mind?" I heard a low chuckle.

"No." I rolled my eyes, "Caroline wanted me to tell you that you have a fitting at three."

"Elena, I'm a man. We don't do _fittings."_

"Well you do if you live in Caroline's world."

"Uh." I could hear Damon groan and bang his head against the bedroom door.

Now fully dressed having adorned my white linen and lace top I emerged from my hiding place. Damon was leaning with his head against the white door, "Damon. Just do it for Caroline."

"Agh." Another grunt echoed off the door.

"For Stefan then?"

"Mmm." Yet another one.

"Okay, well I have to go. We are going to see Caroline's dress."

"Fine."

"Um, Damon?"

"Yea?"

"I need to get out the door."

"Sorry." He pushed himself off of the door, gave me a wink and left the room disappearing into his den. Watching him from behind I noticed that he was still dressed in his pyjamas, a pair of black slacks and a form fitting black vest, and boy did he look good from behind. Ah, stop it Elena. Get a grip.

"Elena! It's already five past!" I heard Caroline shout from below.

"I'm ready!" I shouted back, grabbed my black jacket and skipped down the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Well? What do you think?"

Bonnie, Rebekah, Liz and I were all seated in the bridal boutique's dressing room which was tastefully decorated in cream and pale blue furniture. The room was oval-like with a curtained area off to the side where Caroline had gotten dressed in her wedding gown.

"It's beautiful!"

"Stunning!"

Care's mom, Liz, had tears in her eyes and this only invoked them to appear in Care's eyes too.

"You look amazing, Care." I wanted to hug her but didn't want to crease the gorgeous dress.

The dress was pure white and strapless. The bust of the dress was covered with a delicate and intricate lace, reaching a smooth line across the top of her chest. The dress was ball gown shaped, but still highlighted her tiny waist. Organza and silk made up the ruffles that flowed from the lilac ribbon cinched around her waist and circled around her, brushing the floor. A chapel train lay behind her of ivory organza. Her golden hair had been tied up into a neat bun and a flowing chiffon veil fell delicately along her back from a diamond clasp fastened above the bun.

Liz walked up to Caroline and brushed away a stray curl, tucking it behind her ear, "you look beautiful darling."

"Thanks mom. Gosh, I can't believe it. I'm getting married!" She wiped away a few tears and beamed at all of us. "It's actually happening!"

I have never seen her so happy and was glad that she and Stefan had got together. I was truly happy for them and realised that I had let go of any grudges I may have held against Stefan. "Caroline. You look stunning."

"Thanks, 'Lena. Come here." She reached towards me.

"I don't want to crumple your dress."

"I don't care." She launched herself at me pulling me into a hug. And then allowed Liz, Bonnie and Rebekah to join in. At that moment I was glad that I had come home.

…..

Caroline was dressed back into her pastel yellow dress and we were heading out of the boutique. "So what's the plan now?" Caroline turned to us.

"Well Bonnie and I wanted to get some lunch and would love for you all to join us," Rebekah asked.

"I'll catch you girls later; I have to get back down to the station." Liz pecked Caroline on the cheek, gave us a smile and left in her car.

"Well, 'Lena? You coming?"

"I'm sorry, but Jeremy was going to take me to visit Alaric today."

"Oh, do you want me to drive you back to the boarding house?" Caroline asked.

"No, you go ahead. Jeremy has to drive through town anyway to get to Alaric so I'll call him to pick me up."

"Okay then, catch you later." She pulled me in for another hug, "I'm glad you came by the way."

"I am too."

…..

"I'm glad you came to see me Elena. I was starting to think I had been forgotten."

"I would never forget you Ric."

"Listen, um, if you do want to come back to the house, I know it is yours, just say the word and I will be out of your hair-."

"Ric, this is your home too. I am happy where I am and besides somebody needs to keep and eye out on this kid." I ruffled Jeremy's hair as he ducked away.

"Okay. Okay. Well I'll see you guys soon."

Alaric waved us off as we left the house in Bonnie's car, which Jeremy had borrowed.

"So?"

"What?"

"I heard you bumped into Damon."

"And?"

"Well, what did he say? What did you say?"

"Nothing, we just chatted and caught up."

"Ah."

"Ah? That sounded like an 'Ah' ah."

"No, that was just an ordinary 'ah'.

"Uha?"

"Uha."

"Okay then."

"Okay." Both of us looked at each other as we drove back to the boarding house and couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, mine being a nervous one and Jeremy's being that chuckle your sibling gives you when they know that they have got something over you.

"So what about you and Bonnie? Ric was telling me that you hardly stay over at home any more?"

"Yeah, Bonnie and I are thinking of moving in together and are having a bit of a trial run." His canniness surprised me.

"Well that's … that's great!"

"I know right."

…..

"Damon, would you stop moving!"

"I'm sorry _Elena, _but when someone jabs a pin you can't expect them to just stay still!"

"You are a grown man! Suck it up!" Not hearing a reply, I glanced up and caught Damon's smouldering eyes glaring down at me. Hastily avoiding them I returned my attention to the task in front of me. There had been a drama with the suits Caroline had ordered for the groomsmen.

"How could this happen! Oh God, oh God! Why is this happening?" Caroline burst out for about the twentieth time since the suits arrived.

It appears that the order had somehow gotten messed up and the suits were all too big, unfortunately the store was taking no responsibility for their mistake and could not get more custom made ones in time for the wedding and Caroline had refused to settle for anything less than the best.

"Care, it will be okay." Stefan tried to soothe Caroline once again, but it only increased her wrath as she turned on him.

"Don't you patronize me! You look like an undersized monkey in that suit!"

"I'm sure that's not the only thing undersized in that suit," I heard Damon mutter under his breath. Luckily we were at the other end of the room and it didn't seem like they heard us, but I did reward Damon with another poke of a pin. "Ow!" He squealed again, jumping away from me. "You did that on purpose!"

"I did not!" I yanked him back towards me by his trousers.

"Damon! Let me see yours!"

"Great Damon, you put us back on radar." I muttered to him. Caroline stalked over to us. Shifting to a more comfortable standing position, I moved aside as Caroline inspected the dark, now sulking vampire.

"Not bad, at least the jacket fits."

"That's because I have a lot more muscle under this jacket then your beloved could ever hope to see, Barbie." I heard Stefan snort from his side of the room.

"Elena? Pass me some of those pins; I think the hemline of the pants is a bit too short now."

Damon leant forward, "Come anywhere near me with those pins and I will snap your neck."

"Good luck with that."

"Stefan, if you want to add your two cents then say it to my face."

"Sorry, love."

"You will be. Okay let's fix this. Stefan is going to get a suit fitted at the shop; they said that they could manage one in time, just not the whole party. Elena, you have Damon covered?"

"Care, I really don't know why you want me to do this? I've never sewed in my life."

"Relax, we just need you to pin. Bonnie will sew. Bonnie, how's Jeremy's coming along?" She marched off towards their corner. Alaric's suit fitted perfectly somehow so he had been released from captivity a while ago.

"I'm out of pins." I said looking around me for any strays.

"There are more in the attic," mumbled Bonnie, holding a piece of thread in her mouth as she stitched up Jeremy's pants.

"Thanks!" I called cheerfully, eager to get out of the room and away from Bridezilla.

I had just reached the bottom of the staircase when a rush of air alerted me that someone was stading behind be, swirling around I found Damon with his eyes as wide as saucers.

"Don't leave me there alone!"

"Damon, you're a big boy. Really."

"Well Stefan just asked Barbie why they can't just order some rental tuxes and she's had a fit. Vampire style."

"Great." I mumbled, well then hurry up; it will save me a trip back to that room if I can do you up there."

"Do me?" Damon's eyes twinkled with humour as he raised his eyebrow suggestively.

"Don't start." I trudged up the twisting staircase while Damon trailed behind me, muttering a soft 'ow' every time a pin stuck in his leg. "I thought vampires could deal with a little pin prick?"

"Elena, these are _wedding _pins for _fittings. _Trust me, they hurt a lot more than a stake to the stomach."

"Baby." I muttered.

"So we're at that stage are we? Cute nicknames and all?" I rolled me eyes, trying to ignore him. "Nice ass, by the way."

I had to resist the urge to kick backwards into his stomach, but I had a feeling that it would hurt me more than him.

Reaching the attack I noticed that this was one room Care had not yet reached as it was still dark, eerie and cluttered as it had been before. Outfits from the twenty's overflowed out of antique wardrobes, books lay in messy piles across the huge dusty and slightly torn Persian rug spread across the floor.

"My carpet!" Bellowed Damon when he saw his precious rug. He launched forward to inspect it on his hands and knees.

"Damon get up, you're going to get dust all over that suit."

"Elena, it's _my _carpet that that thing has put up here and it's torn and dusty. I paid a fortune for it!"

I found the pins standing in a jar on top of a pile of old silk material. "Found them!" but as I whirled around Damon had just stood up and I found myself crashing into him, both of us landing on his precious rug. I was now lying on top of him, his chest pressed against mine, our faces only inches apart. Slowly I felt myself leaning forwards, my lips lowering towards his. The heat in the room grew rapidly.

"Elena." Damon whispered softly.

"Mmm." I mumbled, sounding completely incoherent.

"The pins."

"What?"

"In my leg."

"Oh God! I'm so sorry!" Quickly I scrambled off of him, the moment gone.

Using the old lamp in the room I finished pinning Damon and told him to go find Bonnie.

As we descended the steps Damon asked, "you were totally going to kiss me there, weren't you?"

"Was not."

"Was too. I'd hate to disappoint you though." And with that before I could reply Damon launched his lips onto the side of my neck from behind, kissing me there and scraping his teeth along my shoulder blade. And then he was gone, and I was left standing at the bottom of the stairs like an idiot.

Nicely done 'Lena, nicely done.

**Merry Christmas!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Hope everyone had a great holiday **

God! Why was this man so infuriating! I stormed back to the guest room/sewing workshop. Reaching the door I heard a girlish giggle from inside and peaked around the door frame to look. Matt had now arrived and brought _Bex_ with him. Fortunately they were standing with their backs towards me, so I took my chances and tiptoed past the doors, however the double doors were wide open and looking up, I saw Stefan catch my eye. Realising what I was up too, he gave me a quick wink then moved on to distract Caroline while I continued my sneaking down the hall and up the staircase to my room.

The sun had started to set and an orange and pink glow lined the sky. I picked up my copy of _The Historian _and wandered outside onto the veranda that overlooked the sparkling pool that Caroline had had built. The wild forest surrounded the property, framing the picture. Large benches with big puffy cushions were spread out on the stone floor, looking out at the view. I curled up on one of the large rose coloured cushions with my book and lost myself in the world of fictional vampires.

The sun was long gone by the time I noticed that the light from the house was no longer sufficient reading light. Before I could move inside, the lights surrounding the terrace lit up.

"Thought you might need some light, although it's getting quite cold."

I looked up to see Stefan stepping out onto the terrace. His hands were lodged in his pockets and he looked nervous. "I was about to go inside, but Stefan …"

He held up his hand, "Elena, let me." Stefan joined me on the couch. "I want to apologise." I tried to interrupt, but once again he stopped me. "I should never have gone that far, I should not have let myself lose control like that."

"Stefan you could't control it."

"But I should have tried harder. I shut it off so that it wouldn't hurt, but Elena, there is no switch. It hurt the whole time and it was worse afterwards."

"I shouldn't have left Stefan, I could have help."

"No, leaving was the best thing you did for me and for yourself. You were safe."

"Stefan, I'm sure vampires roam the streets in New York too."

He gave me a small smile, "You had nothing to worry about though … we kept an eye on you."

"We?"

"Caroline, Damon and I. Bonnie pitched in as well."

"You guys are insufferable; I thought I was being independent!"

"Don't worry we didn't interfere at all. You were fully independent, Care made sure of that. But as I was saying, after you left I was in a dark place and Care, she helped me through it and …"

"Don't say anymore Stefan." I gave him a smile. "Caroline and you were always so right for each other, you've always saved each other and I am sincerely happy for you. Both of you."

"Thank you." His eyes watered up, "Thank you. You have no idea what this means to me." He pulled me into a hug and there we sat.

Little did we know that a certain blonde vampire (the nice one) was sitting on the veranda below us on the ground floor listening in on every word. She smiled, sipped her wine and lay back in the chair to appreciate the beautiful night.

**Sorry it's a bit short **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Sorry if this update takes a while: **** but I wanted to give you a nice long chapter update. I know that some of the chapters are a bit short but these are mainly filler ones with important events that need to stand on their own. And thank you for the really great reviews **** And I just wanted to ask … I want to raise this story to an M (later on though) just to be safe … would anyone have a problem with that? Just say the word **

**Note: I don't own any of the lyrics/songs **

I met Caroline coming up the stairs on my way to my room. "Hey, you headed to bed already? It's only nine!"

"I'm just a bit … tired. It's been a busy day."

Instead of protesting as I expected to her to do, she gazed at me understandingly, "Okay. Sleep well then." She gave me a comforting squeeze and descended the stairs. "Oh and 'Lena?"

"Yeah?"

"The engagement dinner is tomorrow night, and so the caterers and all will be setting up tomorrow and the florists will be there in the afternoon, I hope it won't be too stressful and all as I know that you are going with Jeremy tomorrow morning, but I would really love it if you could … um …"

I looked at her suspiciously, "What do you want, Care?"

"Well, I would really love it if you could maybe … make your chocolate truffle cake as one of the deserts?"

"Care!"

"What?"

"You know that you have to make it the night before!"

"Oh my god! I'm sorry I forgot! It's just that you haven't been here …"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry! You know what … never mind, we can have it another time." She gave me an apologising smile.

I knew I would probably regret this later, but it was her wedding, "Wait, Care. I'll do it now, I'm not that tired anyways … I was just going to read for a bit."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" She dashed up the remaining stairs and wrapped her arms around me. "And Stefan has all of the ingredients in the fridge! Thank you! Gosh I love you!"

I let out a somewhat nervous giggle, "It's okay."

…

And this is how twenty minutes later I found myself in the vast, wood kitchen surrounded by chocolate and other ingredients. I tied my hair up into a loose bun, rubbed my hands together and set to work.

Standing over the stove, I broke the dark chocolate up into chunks and began melting them in then pan.

"Barefoot and in the kitchen, I see." I heard a low voice murmur from behind me.

"Damon."

"Elena." I heard him step closer into the room.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, Stefan and Caroline are frolicking in the upstairs lounge basking in their love rather loudly, Matt and Rebekah have disappeared over to God knows where and Bonnie and Jeremy snuck past my room a couple of minutes ago giggling like nervous nuns. So I've come in search of booze but seem to have found the second best thing." He stood opposite me leaning on the kitchen island and giving me his signature smirk.

"And what is that?"

He leant closer towards me, "The second best thing, Elena, is … melted … chocolate." And with that sensuous comment, he dipped his finger into the smouldering pan stealing a drop of the velvety chocolate and slowly brought it too his lips. "God, 'Lena, I never knew you were a culinary master." He winked. That son of a bitch who just basically gave out a floor show with chocolate that a womaniser would be jealous of winked at me.

"Be careful, you might burn yourself," I said lifting a finger of chocolate to my own lips.

"Vampire." He stated obviously, doing his 'eyebrow thing'. "So how was your heart to heart with dear old Stefan?" Casually he pulled a stool up to the island and pulled out a bottle of bourbon, setting it down on the wooden counter top with a thud. I could see his strong stomach muscles peeking out from beneath his black cotton shirt when he stretched his arms up to the cabinets above the island to bring down two crystal glasses. Setting them down next to the bottle he poured one glass of bourbon for himself and then put the bottle back.

"What about me?"

"I remember that you don't like the stuff." He produced from the cupboard a bottle of wine, poured a glass for me and proceeded to place it next to the stove before taking a seat. "So?" He looked at me expectantly over the rim of the glass.

"So what?" I tried to act as though I had no idea of what he was talking about.

"How'd your talk with my little brother go?"

I took the chocolate pot off the stove and slammed it down on the counter a little harder than necessary. "Honestly, Damon? I am too tired to go through this right now and would like to finish this damn cake which you are making extremely hard to do so."

His glass empty, his smouldering dark eyes on me, "Fine." He stood up and stalked out the door.

Ugh! Why does he have to be so infuriating! I aggressively started beating the eggs and flour in the large floral patterned bowl. I threw the dirty spoon into the sink, followed by the empty measuring cup which hit the spoon with a loud clatter. Leaning back against the counter behind me, I tried to calm myself before carrying on. Why do I still let him get to me? He is just as obnoxious as ever. Honestly I had thought he had let that side of him go, but now? It wasn't looking good.

But before I could carry on, in walked the man himself with a … iPod? My gaze followed him as he waltzed across the room and plugged the iPod into the docking station that stood on the counter. The music started instantaneously.

"Is that … Whitney Houston?" I asked disbelievingly.

_Clock strikes on the hour_

_And the sun begins to fade …_

"You have Whitney Houston on your iPod."

"Hey, Whitney was a blast, but no. Caroline's iPod was the only one I could find and unfortunately she has smothered it with songs for the wedding reception. And I thought maybe we could get a little practise in as we are the best man and the maid of honour and will have to share a dance." He winked suggestively. "And maybe we can lighten you up a bit while doing it."

I pouted. "I don't need lightening up," I protested, but to no avail for Damon walked straight up to me, yanked me forward and pushed me towards the bowl of ingredients.

"Now let's get this damn cake finished." And so we did.

Damon and I developed a routine, I mixed and ordered him about, he fetched the utensils I asked for and mocked my dancing, although his was just as bad.

It was only when Michael Buble's _Sway _started playing that the trouble started. As the rhythm started I felt his hands place themselves on the top of my thighs, pulling me against him, my back pressed to his chest. Trying to ignore the warm feel of his breath on my neck, I concentrated on my mixing. Before I knew it, Damon's hands were travelling up my sides. I couldn't help but gasp as his fingers brushed against the bare skin along my waist below my shirt. Encouraged by my reaction, his one hand released my skin, reached for my hand and brought it up around his neck. Slowly we began to sway to the music, his left hand gripping me tightly, his right brushing up and down my arm. With his lips at my ear, I allowed myself to close my eyes and lean into him. His lips brushed my ear and down along my neck before I could comprehend what it was that I was doing. His lips moved closer … closer.

The mood was cut by the Pointer Sisters.

The lively beat of _I'm so Excited _interrupted us, and Damon pulled me away from the counter and spun me out before pulling me back in. In his arms, I circled around the room, laughing until the tears poured down my cheeks and God, could this man dance. We swirled, dipped, twirled until we collapsed in a heap on the floor. I don't know how long we sat there, but it felt like hours.

Suddenly, Damon stood and reached for my hand to pull me up; a slow song had started. It was _Hungry Eyes _from Dirty Dancing. Fitting, I thought, mentally rolling my eyes.

Damon pulled me close to him, wrapped his arm around my waist, taking my hand in his. Letting him, I placed my free hand on his shoulder and slowly let him lead. "Good practise," He said to me as he looked down at my face. I could see in his eyes that he was smiling, even though his mouth was still, but there was also a hint of seriousness behind those orbs.

To lighten the mood I started a conversation, "You're a good dancer. Surprisingly," I added. That cracked a smile.

"I have moves you've never seen." He replied, winking, which left me smiling. Automatically my hand travelled up his neck, stroking the fine hairs I found there. His smile was gone. A tango had started, _El Tango de Roxanne. _

The dramatic music had Damon tightening his hold on me, his eyes smouldering and boring into mine. There was a hunger behind his look, for what I wasn't sure. He led me in a vicious tango. I became absorbed in our movements, absorbed in his eyes, absorbed in _him. _ My legs tangoed with his, become more intense as the tempo increased, more passionate. My fingers curled in his hair, trying to bring him closer and on the final note … we came to halt, the power cutting off as well leaving us in total darkness and silence, the only sound being our mixed breaths and my clamouring heart.

Damon released me and went to try the light switch. "Must be the mains," he murmured before walked out the door, leaving me staring after his retreating form. Hastily, I fled the room before he could return. Feeling my way along the walls of the stair case and the passage, I found the door to my room, yanked it open and shut it firmly behind me. I leant back against the door to try and catch my breath before sinking down to the floor and burying my head in my hands. What had I done? What had we done? God, this was a mess. I couldn't get involved. Yes, I missed him, but I liked living in New York and had built my life there. I couldn't drop it all. Or could I? I just felt so confused. And what about Damon? Would he have kissed me? Or was he just being his obnoxious taunting self? Was this some kind of revenge?

The lights flickering on quickly jerked me out of my postulations, causing me to look around my room. A shower. I needed a shower.

The warm sprays wiped my mind of all my thoughts and I was able to peacefully sink under the covers of the bed. On the bedside table I noticed two sticky notes that I had not seen before. The first one was from Caroline; _'Lena, thanks for doing the cake for me. Dinner is at 7. Dress formal. Stefan and I will be out tomorrow until 4 so you can have a lie in. X C_

Shit! The cake! No, I'm tired. I will have time to do it tomorrow. I looked at the other note, _Cake is in the fridge. Thank you for the dance. X _

I didn't need a signature to know who it was from. He had probably snuck in while I was in the shower, damned vampire speed. Damon. So Damon. And with his name on my lips, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Thank you for the reviews **** I do love them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries. **

I woke up this morning with my head pounding from the wine last night, and quickly all the memories from last night came rushing back. The cake. The music. Damon. Our dance. I checked my bedside table for the notes to reassure myself that last night was not just a dream and there they were, lying innocently on top of my rough copy of _Wuthering Heights. _

"Ugh!" I groaned out loud, sinking back against the down pillows and pulling the floral blanket up over my head.

"It wasn't that bad." I recognised Damon's deep drawl and peeked out from under the covers, but the man was nowhere to be seen. Sure that I had heard him I sat up in my bed and looked from the open door to the now open window. Damn vampire speed. Unsure of where he was right now, I cautiously got out of bed, got a pair of black sweats and a knitted jersey as the air flowing through the wind was quite chilly. Moving slowly towards the bathroom, I glanced around me keeping an eye out for the cocky vampire that was roaming around this morning. I quickly closed and locked the door behind me, carefully scrutinising every inch of the bathroom, satisfied that Damon was not there I laid out my clothes on the towelled chair and began to undress. "Nice bra. Love the flowers." I spun around, clutching my shirt to my chest.

"Damon!"

"Elena." He said mockingly, his eyes skimming up and down my form before wiggling his eyebrows.

"What do you want, Damon?"

"Me? Oh nothing but the pleasure of your company."

"Get out."

"Make me."

"Damon, I have to shower and it's already almost noon and I have to help Care prepare for tonight. I don't have time to do this."

"Do what?" And in the blink of an eye he was standing in front of me.

"Argue." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I wouldn't call this arguing. My side is more like witty repartee."

"No, your side is childish repartee."

"Potato, Potahto." he shrugged his shoulders and took another step forward, closing me in between him and the door.

Aware that my defensive body language was giving him the upper hand in our _conversation_, I dropped my shirt and placed my hands on my hips. "GET OUT."

"Ah, there's the feisty Elena I missed." Flashing his taunting cocky grin he backed away, allowing me to move from my prison against the door.

"Elena! There you are! I need you to go with Stefan and fetch the fairy lights from Mrs Lockwood for tonight. She is away today, but has given me the key and I just know that Stefan will get the wrong ones!"

"Sure Care, whatever you need. I'll go find him now."

"Great! And did you manage to finish the cake last night?"

"All set and in the fridge, I'll do the topping later." I was not going to mention any of Damon's involvement in the cake making last night.

"Good! We're on schedule! Unless something goes wrong. Oh god, I've got to sit down. What if something goes wrong?" Caroline leant against the impromptu bar that had been set up over looking the expansive grounds alongside the sparkling pool where men in white overalls were setting up round tables and chairs for tonight's engagement party. It was a little late for an engagement party, but tonight was the night when Care's relatives from Los Angeles arrived as well as Lexi and they wanted to welcome everyone specially.

"Care, nothing will go wrong. You've planned this all to the absolute tee. You can see that just by the extensive list that you are clutching!"

She looked at her list and immediately appeared reassured. "You're right. Ha. Just a pity that I can't use my vamp speed with all of these muggles roaming the place."

"Oh my God, Stefan's got you watching Harry Potter."

"What, it's good! Anyway, get out of here; I want to get the lights set up before everything else arrives. Go!" She shooed me away with the papers in her hand before turning around and marching determinedly towards a candle stick of man in a black suit who had just arrived with the linen, although he looked more like a funeral director.

"Stefan? Stefan! Stefan …" I walked back through the living room and up the stairs looking for Stefan. I had just reached the landing when someone grabbed me and pulled me into what looked like a study with a vast oak desk and white upholstered chairs. "What the hell?" spinning around I saw Stefan and Matt behind me. "What is up with the grabbing? I thought we'd all moved on with the 'grab Elena'!"

"Sorry, but Caroline can't know where we are." Stefan looked at me earnestly.

"Well she will soon, you have to come with me to fetch fairy lights from the Lockwood place."

"Sorry, no can do. We are organising a surprise and Care can't know. But this is perfect! If she thinks I've gone with you then she won't suspect a thing! Great thinking 'Lena."

"But who am I supposed to go with?"

"Elena, they are just fairy lights." Matt chimed in from the window where he was spying on Caroline.

"Fine, fine. So what's the big surprise?"

"Sorry, can't tell you. Bye." And with that I was nudged out the door which shut firmly behind me.

Damn sentimental vampires, I muttered while marching back down the stairs. Arriving at the garage I scanned the wrack of keys choosing a car. This one. I grinned, checked that no one was around and jogged towards the blue Camaro. Damon never let anyone drive his car. This was going to be fun.

After digging in Carol Lockwood's attic for what seemed like hours, I eventually found four boxes labelled _Plain Fairy Lights. _For the organised woman she appeared to be, her attic was a mess. I managed to carry the boxes down although it did involve four trips, and loaded onto the backseat of the Camaro.

It was halfway to the house when my phone beeped. It was Damon, "Hello?" I answered innocently.

A voice whispered, "You're dead," And he hung up.

What was I thinking? This is more than fun! Pushing the gas pedal down a little more, I sped towards the boarding house.

I had pulled up outside the house and had just stepped from the car when I was flung over someone's shoulder, a very bony shoulder, and carried into the house. From my position I recognised the dark jeans that Damon had on earlier. Hell lets be honest. I recognised his ass and man was it a fine piece of ass. I tore my gaze away from its focus and looked around to see where he was taking me. We had walked through the foyer and the living room and were now on the veranda but Damon kept walking.  
"You know, if you keep walking straight the only place we are going to end up is in the swimming pool." And in a second I realised his intention and started to struggle to get out of his iron clad hold. "Damon Salvatore! You let go of me this instant! If not I will hunt you down and maybe next time I will have the courtesy to scratch your precious car! Now put me down!" But before I could continue my threats, splash! The cold fresh water hit me with force. I struggled up to catch my breath and upon breaking the surface saw Damon standing at the edge of the pool with his hands on his hips watching me. Caroline and Bonnie, who had arrived earlier, rushed up to stand beside him both of them gaping.

"Nobody drives my car." And he turned around and stalked back into the house but not before I saw his sly smirk and that was when I knew that I was forgiven.

"Bloody vampires." I muttered again as I began to perform a backstroke across the pool. May as well enjoy it while I'm here.

What am I supposed to wear? I stood looking at my open wardrobe scanning the rack of dresses that Care had hung up for me. Red, green … green? Really? Frills, ruffles, what the hell is that? I flipped through the dresses until I found two that I liked. Pulling both hangers out, I laid them across the bed and stepped back to admire them and decide which one to wear.

"The black one."

I spun around and found Damon leaning against the doorframe. Damn, he looked hot. He was wearing a dark grey tux, unbuttoned down the front revealing a white dress shirt and an untied tie draped around his neck.

"Black?"

"Sexy." He gave me his signature smirk accompanied this time by a suggestive wink. I rolled my eyes at his obviousness, but gave a second glance to the champagne coloured dress that was covered with intricate black lace. (Elena's dress from _My Brother's Keeper _– I just loved it!)

"It is a beautiful dress."

"Great, then it's settled. Now get that dress on, wench and come and help me tie this thing. What was that story about the rabbit hole?" He gestured towards his tie trying to wrap it around his neck.

I had gently removed the dress from its hanger and sauntered into the bathroom try it on. "A hundred and forty something years old and you still cannot tie your tie?"

"Lena, its hard okay."

The dress slipped over my skin and I was shifting it into position as I walked back into the bedroom. "Okay, what do you think?"

Damon's eyes shifted focus from his tie to look at me and that was when his jaw almost hit the floor. "Damon?"

"Yeah?"  
"You're drooling."

He gave a light laugh and walked towards me, "Lena, you look stunning." The dress came to just above the knees and hugged my curves, the lace framing my shoulders. "Now get over here and help me tie this damn thing."

Thankfully from years of practise with Jeremy when he was younger, I knew my way around a tie. Pulling him closer to me by the ends of the tie until we were only a few inches apart, I began to straighten the tie out before entering the 'rabbit hole' riddle and tying it for him. I could feel his eyes following the movement of my hands and felt a small shiver travel down the back of my spine. I smoothed the tie down, my fingers brushing down his abdomen through his shirt, and slowly buttoned his dinner jacket together before tucking the tie in. "All done." I whispered softly as I smoothed it all down. "Now do me up so that I can do my hair, we only have an hour and Care is already freaking out, the poor child hasn't even gotten dressed yet." I turned around and pulled my hair out of the way for Damon to zip up the back of my dress. His fingers trailed up my naked back as he zipped the dress up.

"Done."

"Good, now get out so I can finish. And I think Stefan's looking for you anyway."

"How the hell would you know that, as far as I know you're not a vamp yet."

"Oh I have my ways." I winked slyly, "Now out."

"Fine, fine." He strolled towards the door,

"Oh and Damon?

"Yeah?"

"I didn't mean to take your car."

"Its fine, you actually handle it a lot better than dear Steffie."

"Thanks."

"But don't do it again. Oh and Elena?"  
"Mmm hmm?" I looked over to him.

"Save me the last dance." I had bobby pins in my mouth and couldn't muster a reply, but the devil didn't even wait as in a second he was gone.

I finished pinning my hair into a voluminous side bun with wisps that framed my face. Applying minimal nude make up and a dash of lip gloss, I sprayed on a dash of perfume and left the room.

**A nice little Delena chapter **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**I really love the reviews. Thank you for making me smile.**

"Elena! It's a disaster! Oh God, what am I going to do?" Caroline was a whirlwind of action in blue sweats clutching her clipboard.

"Care, relax. We will sort it out."

"Don't tell me to relax Stefan! The guests are arriving in an hour, I am not dressed and the flowers are yellow. Yellow!" She screamed to no one in particular. She then lowered her voice, "and I can't use any vampire speed because of all these damn muggles roaming the place."

"So Stefan's been making you watch Harry Potter?" I asked innocently, arching an eyebrow.

"What? It wasn't that bad!"

"Nothing. That's great, Care." I held up my hands in surrender.

"Miss Forbes?" A squeaky voice called from behind us. A little man in a pastel yellow suit and grey hair was hurrying up towards us from where the dance floor had been set up and the workers in their scruffy white uniforms were stringing up the fairy lights between the trees surrounding the garden and the ones along the small cherry trees lining the sparkling pool.

"What?" Caroline spun around to face him sharply, her blonde hair whipping around her face.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but the florist has no more white roses and I have … I have called all of the others, and they … well … they don't have either."

"Ah hell!" Caroline sank down into one of the white garden chairs that had been set up circling the round, silver table clothed tables that were spread out across the lawn, and all framed by the expansive rose gardens off to the side.

"Everything was going so well! And I can't have _yellow _flowers with blue and silver tables and chairs! God, this is a disaster!" In her anger, Caroline had managed to snap the clipboard in her hands, leaving Mr Pastel Yellow shivering in fright. Stefan had retreated safely back into the house.

"Okay, Care, this is what we are going to do. You go inside and get dressed, Rebekah will help you. Mr?"

"Mr Blond." I had to suppress the giggles that threatened to escape.

"Mr Blond, round up all your men and meet me here in five. Have the caterers arrived yet?"

Mr Blond looked at me nervously, "they've just arrived, Miss Gilbert and are setting up in the kitchen. We will bring out the food half an hour before. The band is arriving in twenty minutes to set up and warm up. We have planned for Miss Forbes and Mr Salvatore to enter shortly after the first few guests arrive. Dinner is planned for seven and once it gets dark, we will light the tea candles and float them out onto the pool as well as light the candelabras on the tables."

Mr Blond seemed quite organised, "Okay great. Care, hand me your … um … clipboard. Go inside, Mr Blond? Round up your men."

"But 'Lena!"

"Care, I've got this." I kissed her on her cheek and sent her off into the house. After dismissing Mr Blond, I entered the house and went in search of some troops.

I found Matt and Jeremy in the kitchen, drooling over the trays of food that were being brought into the kitchen.

"Oi! Boys, out in the garden now." I hurried them out and bumped into Bonnie on the veranda, "Bon, you too."

I marched them out to the rose garden where Mr Blond and his henchmen were gathered.

"Okay everyone, listen up. We need white roses, how many Blond?"

"About 100."

"Okay, we need one hundred white roses. This rose garden is vast and full of white colours, and we need one hundred. There are twenty of us, so if we can all pick around five nice full ones then we are sorted. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am." I heard Jer mutter from behind me, but I was too fired up to care.

"Let's go."

* * *

The next ten minutes were a bustle of movement as everyone set out looking for the white roses. I had gathered three fully bloomed stems when I felt someone come up behind me. I turned my head to the side and found Damon standing in his tux holding three of the most perfect and beautiful white roses that I had ever seen. "Malady." He combined his bouquet with mine and strolled along next to me, both of us silent. "This is a good idea."

"Thank you."  
"I'm sure Blondie will appreciate it."

"I hope so."

"You're a good friend."

"Thanks." Looking around I could see everyone with their bouquets heading back towards the tables. "We'd better get back; I need to sort out the flowers. Thanks for your help."  
"You're welcome, and here," he had broken off the head of a white rose bud, "a rose for a rose." He tucked the rose into the side bun of my hair, behind my ear. "Laters, babe." And in a blink he was gone.

* * *

Two hours later, the party was in full swing and it all looked stunning. Caroline looked beautiful with her hair flowing down her shoulders and her silver dress swishing around her knees. A blue butterfly clip sparkled in her hair, and Stefan smiled as dazzling on her arm as they surveyed the party, greeting their guests.

Bonnie and Jeremy were whirling around the dance floor; Bonnie's dress a bright flash of colour and Jeremy's suit a dashing dark contrast. Matt and Rebekah, who whore wearing a floor length red dress, were deep in conversation at their table, the light from the silver candelabra flickering across their faces and creating shadowy patterns on the bursting vases of white roses and silver glitter covered white sticks that were placed carefully in between them.

Mrs Lockwood was entertaining her table with stories about the town, Tyler and his new girlfriend sneaking kisses when her head was turned.

"It looks lovely." I turned and found Sheriff Forbes standing next to me. She had traded in her sheriff's uniform for a charcoal grey dress with silver trimmings along the bodice.

"Oh, it was all Caroline."

"She is something."

"She certainly is. And what about you? How do feel being back in Mystic Falls?"  
"It's been good. I think I've smoothed out all of the cracks and I'm glad I came back."

"I know that Care is too." She gave me a knowing smile, "she missed you."

"I missed her too."

"Hello, Liz." We both turned to find Damon, all tall dark and handsome in his suit, walking towards us with a glass of sparkling wine in each hand. "Liz, Elena." He handed each of us a glass and I took a long, pleasurable sip that went down incredibly smoothly. I needed the drink to deal with Damon.

"Heard anything from Klaus lately?" he asked Liz.

"No. No work tonight!" Caroline had descended upon us, bringing the groom with her.

"Mom, Stefan wants a dance." She all but threw Stefan at Liz, who handed Caroline her champagne glass and walked towards the fairy lit dance floor with Stefan. "Damon?" Caroline shot Damon an expectant glare.

"Yeah, going. Elena, may I have this dance?"

"Of course." I was quick to hand Care my glass who sped away.

Damon offered me his arm, which I took, and led me to the dance floor. We navigated through the swaying bodies before arriving at the centre of the dance floor. Damon spun me out, before pulling me in leaving me pressed up against him as we joined hands. His hand brushed up the side of my dress before settling on my lower back. I gripped his bicep and leaned into him as he spun me around the floor to _Everlasting Love_, and boy was he a good dancer. I could hardly think straight as the fairy lights and sparkling dresses whirled around us. All I could focus on were his deep, deep blue eyes gazing into mine. "I didn't know you could dance." He leant forward and whispered in my ear, before spinning me out again and dipping me.

"Well you have certainly proved yourself." This was rewarded with a deep chuckle.

ﻬﻫ

* * *

We spun around the dance floor for what felt like only minutes before Caroline announced that dinner was ready. Damon and I were seated next to each other at a table with Caroline, Stefan, Bonnie, Jeremy, Sheriff Forbes and Alaric.

"Elena, the roses look stunning, thank you!" Care reached across the table and squeezed my hand.

"Just doing my bridesmaid's duty."

It was half way through the extravagant meal when I felt his hand brushing softly across the side of my thigh. Trying to ignore the tingling shivers I was getting, I focused on the mouth watering salmon in front of me, as well as taking slow sips from my champagne glass which was not helping. Damon took my silence as a willing consent and continued to explore further, causing a sharp intake of breath when his fingers skimmed the hem of my dress gently brushing my bare skin. I grabbed his hand, but he just held on to mine instead rubbing soft circles over the top which was annoyingly soothing.

While everyone else was in deep conversation over the food, I leant in towards him, "what the hell do you think you are doing?" I hissed, accusingly.

"I don't know what you mean, Lena". He looked convincingly innocent if it wasn't for the wink that occurred seconds later, "you know you want it. You feel it." His hand let go of mine and brushed down my leg once more, drawing my hemline up a little more. "Every touch."

I tried to deny it, to glare at him, but I knew that all he was seeing was desire. "Let's get out of here."

"Okay." Dammit! What the hell was wrong with me!

Everyone was standing up now, headed to the desert table or back to the dance floor, so Damon and I could escape unnoticed. Clutching my hand tightly, he lead me to the house and in through a side door where we found ourselves in the garage. We couldn't help it anymore. I needed him as much as he needed me. In a split second I was crushed against his chest as his lips found mine. His hand snaked around the back of my neck, holding me closer as he wedged me between him and his car, lifting me up when the back of my knees came into contact with the bonnet, and setting me down on top of it. My fingers clawed at his back as he trailed kisses down my throat, nipping at the top of my breast before working his way back up. A small sigh escaped my lips. "Damon …"

"Ah, why did you leave?"

"I loved you."

"Wait," my declaration caught him by surprise as he jumped about three metres back leaving me clinging to the front of his car, "what?"

**He he **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**A birthday present to myself **** I updated. Sorry it's taken so long – school.**

* * *

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I loved you Damon!" I all but screamed at his dumbstruck face, "That is why I had to leave!"

"Elena, how the fuck is that a valid excuse? You left without a single word!" He shouted back at me.

"How is this my fault?"

"You knew how I felt about you!"

"Then why the hell did you not come after me?" The tears were now pouring down my face, "Why!"

"I did come after you!"

"What?" My voice had softened now. I leant against the car, defeated.

"I went to find you, Elena! I came after you! We may the only vampires you know, but we sure as hell are not the only ones out there." His rage seemed to have quietened down as he sunk down against the opposite wall. "You have no idea how many times I saved your ass in that city."

"You did what?"

"That man you met at the bar? Yeah, V-A-M-P-I-R-E."

"He was a good man Damon!"

"Vampires are not 'good' Elena!" My rage had started to seethe again at hearing of his interference.

"I went there to escape all of this shit! You had no right to interfere!"

With that retort Damon had leapt up from the wall and was standing over me, his hands leaning on the hood of the car, his face only inches from mine.

"You cannot escape this Elena, this is reality, and forgive me for not wanting you dead! I only interfered to save your stupid life?"

That stung. "Stupid? So now my life is stupid. Well thank you very much."

"That is not what I meant, goddammit." He slammed his fist down onto the car, causing a major dent. I sprung from my defensive crouch.

"Damon."

"You said you loved me. Past tense?" His eyes met mine, and in them I was certain that I saw hurt and pain, but I wouldn't give in.

"I am not doing this with you." I spun around on my heel and marched towards the internal door that led into the kitchen.

"Yeah, well I am!" In a split second I was trapped between the hard walls of his chest and the wooden door. "I couldn't let them hurt you." He brushed a wisp of hair that had fallen from the clasp off of my face, before crushing his lips to mine. My whole mind was telling me to shove him away, to stop this but I couldn't. His kisses grew more passionate, mine moving with his as our tongues fought for dominance. My back was pressed firmly up against the wall as his free hand trailed up the side of stomach, moving in to cup my breast. His lips broke away from mine as he began to press soft kisses down the side of my neck. The release of my lips allowed me to break out of my daydream and focus.

"Damon?"

"Yes?" His voice was deep and heated and almost made me want to pull his lips back to mine and lose myself in him.

"We have to stop."

"Why?"

"Just stop." He may have been a lot of evil things, but Damon was definitely a gentleman when the situation demanded it. He released his hold of me, but before I could say a word he was gone. The only proof that this had all taken place was the dent in the bonnet of his car, his precious car.

"Ah, shit." I kicked the side of the wall and sulked back out to the party.

* * *

Five hours and four bottles of champagne later, Care, Bonnie and I were the last ones on the dance floor. Heck, we were the last ones at the party. Matt and Rebekah had disappeared shortly after dessert, probably to enjoy a second course if you know what I mean; Carol Lockwood had been carried off by Liz and Stefan after she had tried to sing a rendition of Man! I feel like a woman on the table, and no one had seen Damon since our argument. Needless to say, it had been one hell of a night.

Bonnie, Care and I were lying on the dance floor the DJ having left earlier with the music.

"So Ele-e-na." Caroline drew my name out into four syllables, "where did you and the big evil fine ass vampire disappear to earlier?"

"Fine ass?" Asked Bonnie.

"Bon, say what you like about Damon, but that man's bum is fiiiiine!"

"Okay, okay. I am not going to _agree _with you, but I shall not object. So Lena, where were you?"

"Yeah, 'cause I am a bit worried as you have been drinking steadily ever since you got back from your little rendezvous."

To be honest, I was a little drunk, but most of the champagne that had been poured into my glass was downed by Caroline. "Nothing, we just talked."

"Talked? You guys were practically having eye sex! And don't think I don't know what was going on under that table, I've seen your turned on face."

"What!" I shrieked.

"Elena, we have seen you with Damon, Stefan and even Matt before, we know." Added Bonnie. My ears went read just thinking about it.

"Okay, fine. We kissed."

Both of them raised their eyebrows doubtfully.

"Ugh, the kiss was going somewhere fast. But then he asked me why I left and I said … I said that it was because I had loved him."

"What?" Was Caroline's reaction.

"And then what?" Asked Bonnie, looking more concerned.

"Well, he got angry that I hadn't told him and it turned into this big fight. He even slammed his fist into his car."

"His _car? _Oh god, that is bad."

"I know, and then we were just both so angry and started kissing again, but I told him to stop and then he just left."

"Oh Lena." Bonnie pulled me into her arms, while Caroline soothingly rubbed circles on my back. A few tears escaped my eyes. "Lena, I think the important question here is that do you still love him? It is Damon after all."

I couldn't help but laugh a little at Bonnie's continued disdain for the man. "I don't know. These past six years, I have managed to let go of him but then seeing him again, and when were kissing and even when we argue I just feel this pull towards him. My whole body just lights up and I cannot imagine being without him."

Caroline and Bonnie shared a knowing look over my shoulder. "I think what you need to do is figure out what you feel and tell him. And from what you are telling us, I think that you are still in love with Damon, Lena." Caroline whispered softly.

I had to face it, "I know."

"Then go and tell him!"

"But, what if …"

"Lena, go!" Bonnie joined Care in her motivation. I stood up, stumbling a bit from the champagne, before making my way up to the house.

* * *

"Shit." I cursed. I had stubbed my toe against a randomly placed chair for the sixth time as I tried to make my way to the staircase in the dark. I eventually managed to find the stairs, and gripping the banister tightly, I slowly made my way up the staircase. To anyone else, I would have appeared drunk out of my mind, but I was only being careful because I could not see a damn thing and my head was spinning a little more like a carousal now that I was on my feet.

Reaching the landing was a small victory for me. As I cheered in silence, I slowly made my way along the dark, stretched passage until I found my door, and more importantly, Damon's door directly opposite. His light was on as I could see the light escaping through the gap in the door. I tapped quietly on the door. No answer. I knocked again, a little louder. Nothing. "Damon?" After being ignored again, the guy has vampire hearing for goodness sake, I twisted the doorknob and slowly pushed it open. Damon was lying on his vast bed, still covered with dark grey silk sheets, with a book in his lap. His faced turned to look at me, expectantly, but also slightly irritated.

"What?"

"Um … I wanted to talk to you." I hardly recognised my voice, I sounded nervous and frightened.

"I think we're done with the talking, Elena."

"No." The champagne buzz, it appears, gave me a final boost of alcohol induced confidence. "We are not done." I closed the door behind me and went over to his bed. Removing the book and placing it on the night stand, I sat down on the bed, cross legged, opposite him.

Damon had been watching me with an indifferent expression, still irritated but also slightly amused, in away that only Damon could be.

"You did not let me finish. I said that I loved you. Past tense. But that is because I do not know how I feel right now. I mean, I do get all tingly when you touch me, and see fireworks when we kiss …" The champagne had gone to my head as I rambled on about how he made me feel.

"Elena, shut up. You have always used the same excuse to avoid facing your feelings and I am tired of it."

"Its not an excuse, Damon."

"It is." He had raised his voice slightly, "And if it weren't then why are you not trying to figure out you feel?"

"Because you just keep confusing me, you stupid vampire! We kiss, you ask questions, I tell you how I feel, you shout at me. God! You're like … like a teenage girl!"

"I am not a teenage girl!"

"Well you look like one with that pouty face you have there." I had crossed a line there. Damon's pout set into a grim line.

"Elena, go to bed. Go away. I'm tired."

"I'm tired." I mocked him in a girly tone, and as a reward a flicker of fire appeared in Damon's eye.

"And you're drunk."

"Am not."

"Are too. Now get out." Damon had thrown me over his shoulder and placed me outside the door before I could blink, only realising I had truly been kicked out when the door shut in my face.

"You are such a child." I stumbled back to my room. Tucking myself under the covers, I said loudly enough for him to hear, "and you are hot when you are pissed."

I closed my eyes and began counting sheep as the champagne settled in and I fell asleep. I would tell him tomorrow, somehow. Tomorrow night was the bachelorette party at the Grill, while the guys had their night here. We may be partying at different venues, but tomorrow night, we all had to be back and who knows what could happen.

* * *

**I know this chapter wasn't as good, I got a bit stuck, not wanting them to 'settle down' to soon. So I am going to have fun with the next one and then start 'tying the knots'.**

**If you want follow me on Twitter: emilyluvwrite **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**I really enjoyed 'drunken' Elena, so this chapter is going to be some drunken Delena fun. Enjoy **

Waking up after my champagne induced coma was a mission and a half. Somehow I managed to drag myself down the stairs to look for some … well anything pharmaceutical. Arriving in the kitchen I realised that my hangover was nothing compared to Caroline's. She was sitting at the table, her eyes closed as Stefan poured a glass of blood down her throat, holding her by the head. He looked up when I walked in,

"I leave you girls for not even fifteen minutes and come back to find Bonnie splashing around in the pool and this one sleeping on the stairs where she, and I quote, 'liked the bumpy ground and decided to ride the dinosaur' before she passed out."

I couldn't help but laugh, which came out sounding very throaty. "Juice," I managed to garble out, before walking to the fridge and drinking the orange juice straight from the bottle. I had gulped half of it down before I came up for air, closed the fridge and sat down at the kitchen table, with the bottle of course. No point in getting a glass now. I placed my head on my arms as I tried to steady my head. "We didn't drink that much. Well Bonnie and I didn't, but champagne has always made us a bit more 'fun' than usual. But Care's is a freaking vampire! Imagine how much she had drunk."

"I may be no more than an incapacitated zombie right now but I can still hear you." Came her mumbled reply. I peaked up to see her looking at me. Catching each other's eye, we couldn't help but start laughing in spite of ourselves. We looked more like a bunch of crackhead teenagers than a couple of adults with jobs and fiancés. We were still laughing, Stefan having given up trying to feed Care and instead settled back in his chair to read the newspaper (there was some big medical research project going on in New York and as that was Stefan's passion he was fully engrossed in the article), when Jeremy walked in, still in his pyjama pants and vest, with an empty glass in his hand.

"You guys are still going at it?" He asked us, unbelievingly, as he filled up the glass with the water jug on the counter.

"Haha, I wish." Croaked Caroline, before leaning her head back onto the table like I was.

"Not so fun in the morning is it."

Caroline mumbled a garbled reply that sounded something like a whole lot of sailor style blasphemy strung together.

"How's Bonnie doing?" Stefan asked, looking over his paper.

"She's okay. Used some funny witch-y spell to numb most of it. The water is for me actually. What the hell was in those shots last night anyway?"

"A little bit of naught and a little bit of nice, and a whole lot of glamour, sweat, sugar, sex, spice." Damon mockingly sang as he waltzed into the kitchen.

"Burlesque really?" Stefan asked.

We all turned to him, our eyebrows raised. "Shocking that you knew what it was, brother." Damon smirked as he spoke.

Despite how mad I still was at Damon, the coma had not erased my memory; I couldn't help but join Caroline and Jeremy in their laughter at Stefan who was now glaring at Damon.

"Well I wasn't the one who quoted it, _brother."_ Stefan accused with gritted teeth. That only increased our laughter until the tears threatened to spill as we regarded the two brothers who had now entered a glaring match.

"Well, I'll be seeing you guys later." Jeremy added as he left the room, raising his glass as a toast to the two of them.

Stefan then went back to reading his paper as Damon walked towards the fridge to get a blood bag. Caroline, sensing the tension in the room, tried to make small talk. "So, Lena, ready for tonight? We're leaving for the Grill at seven."

"Care, you cannot be thinking about that already! I haven't even recovered from last night yet!"

"Ah, suck it up. It's going to be fun. Rebekah has planned the whole thing! It has a theme so we all get to dress up, but she is only telling us an hour before when she brings us the costumes. It's going to be fun! You don't even have to drink."

"Thank god," Damon muttered from behind us. Caroline looked at me questioningly. I shook my head in reply, as Damon's back was turned, and she nodded. We all sunk back into an awkward silence.

* * *

Many minutes passed before anyone said anything. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Damon glaring at the blood bag in his hand. "Okay, well we have got to go and sort out some … stuff. Coming, love?" Stefan's outburst made me jump.

"Yip." Caroline, feeling much better after finishing her glass, stood up and they walked out arm in arm.

"Subtle." I heard Damon murmur from behind me. Not wanting to deal with his crap, I stood up, purposefully scraping my chair along the floor, which I regretted instantly, and went to put the now empty juice bottle in the bin – which was right next to him. "Elena." Damon said as I walked up to him.

"Damon." I returned, dropping the bottle with a clang in the bin, before spinning on my heel and exiting stage left as soon as quickly as I could with my head held high.

* * *

Rebekah arrived back from her bachelorette party planning at half past five. She found Bonnie, Caroline and I in my room chatting about the wedding, avoiding the topic of Damon.

"Well girls, here are your dresses!" She brought in four black garment bags and was followed by Matt who was carrying a large box.

"Okay, well I am out of here. Got to go and help the guys set up downstairs." Matt quickly escaped the room after setting the box down on the bed.

"I still cannot believe that you allowed them to have their stag night here at the house. They are going to wreck it!" Rebekah exclaimed.

"Well it is still Damon and Stefan's house." Caroline shrugged her shoulders, but then smiled, "but only for a few more days." That comment had us all in girlish laughter. "Oh wow!" Caroline stopped mid-giggle as she pulled her dress out of its bag. The dress was a short, red tasselled flapper dress from the twenties with sparkling spaghetti straps. Caroline's eyes only lit up more when Rebekah produced a pair of silver strappy shoes from the box and a string of silver pearls.

"It's a Jazz Age theme!" she exclaimed.

We spent the next hour getting dressed and doing our make up and out hair. Caroline looked stunning in her red dress, silver shoes and her pearls. A red band and a silver feather adorned her hair which was curled and pinned back into a neat twenties style. Diamond studs that I had given her for her birthday years ago sparkled on her ears. Bonnie was dressed in a beautiful black dress, with a longer bodice and tassels that swung from her hips with a low silver sparkling belt. The tassels were dipped in silver along the bottom. Bonnie also had silver pearls and a gorgeous black and white and silver head band. Rebekah also went for red, but a deep burgundy dress with white pearls and a white feather. The dress she had chosen for me was white lace and also swished around me knees with light tassels. A black head band and feather were pinned into my twenties styled hair, and long silver, black and white pearls were strung about my neck. Together we looked stunning. Realising how late it was getting, we quickly grabbed our coats and descended the stairs.

Caroline had managed to exert her authority by banning the guys from the pastel lounge and instead had granted them access to the TV room and interlinking games room which led out on to the patio. Through the door, which Stefan was cleverly blocking, I could see a few beer kegs and bowls and bowls of food. Jeremy had walked past us when we were coming down the stairs carrying speakers which had stolen from Damon's room I suppose.

"Well don't you girls look dashing?" Stefan said, as he kept his post covering the door.

"A blast from the past", added Damon as he walked past us into the room, carrying two bottles of his precious bourbon in each hand.

"Your bourbon Damon?" Asked Caroline. "This must be one special night."

"You only get to throw a bachelor party for your vampire brother once, I think, so I am doing it right." He gave a smirk. Looking over us, his eyes stopped when he saw me, before he turned away sharply and went back into the 'man den'.

* * *

When we arrived at the Grill, it was a hive of activity. Silver chandeliers of different sizes hung from the ceiling, and lit up the room. Candles stood on all the tables and a large area had been cleared out in the middle where a dance floor now stood. Women all dressed up in flapper dresses of all colours and styles danced around the floor to the band that was performing on the stage, who were dressed to kill. Others stood around the tables chatting and laughing, or at the bar which was covered with vases of roses and fairy lights. A couple of burlesque dances were teaching some of the women to dance burlesque style with feather boas and among them we saw Mrs Lockwood, some girls who used to go to Mystic Falls high with us and oh my god.

"That's my mom!" shrieked Caroline. I wasn't sure whether she was shocked or glad, but got my answer when Caroline grabbed a feather scarf and went to go and join Liz.

"That's something I never though I'd see," laughed Bonnie. Rebekah had already spotted her friend April at the bar and they were taking shots and laughing. It wasn't long before we were sucked into the vibe and Bonnie and I were dancing around on the dance floor.

"This is so much fun!" shouted Care over the sound of the band as she joined us. "Perfect way to enjoy my last few days of freedom!"  
Rebekah then joined us with April in tow and we danced through the next two hours without taking a break.

"Oh look! They're taking flaming shots!" Caroline squealed. We had now drank a great more champagne, I had only had half a glass after learning my lesson last night, and Caroline was on her way for more. We lined up along the bar and each took turns taking a shot before slamming the glass back on the counter.

"Wow!" breathed out Bonnie after her second shot, her eyes now wide open, "what is in this stuff."

"A little bit of naughty and a little bit of nice," laughed Caroline, winking at me, which had me laughing too as we clinked glasses. "Elena, say what you like about Damon, but he sure as hell has a good sense of humour!"

"And a nice bum." I added, laughing with her.

* * *

And that is how the night carried on. When the strippers arrived I knew that it was time to go. It was half past three in the morning when I walked out, still laughing, to the cab waiting for me. I was not tripping over flat floors like I had been last night, the dancing having worked off most of the alcohol, but I was still like a giggling school girl. The cab dropped me off at the boarding house, and I walked up the stairs to the front door. The house was quiet except for the dull thud of some music which I assumed was coming from the 'man den.' I found no one in the entrance room, only the odd abandoned paper cup or glass. A few party poppers were on the floor of the lounge (Stefan would hear about this in the morning) and a beautiful bourbon stain on the small Persian rug that still remained at the foot of the stairs (Care had been unable to budge that one from Damon as the house half belonged to him). I picked my way through the strewn cups and plates and beer bottles until I reached the source of the thudding. The room was an abandoned disaster site. The music was coming from the huge sound system set up in the corner, the lights in the room still flashing. I reached for the switch and switched the lights onto low. I turned the music off, and kicked my way back towards the door. "Elena." A deep voice startled me. I whipped around quickly and saw Damon lying on the couch, his hands in his pockets. He also had this really dumb, but sexy smile on his face. Unfortunately, his sudden appearance had caused another spoonful of giggles to emerge from my lips instead of some clever, witty comment. "What's so funny?"

His honest confused expression only made me laugh harder, which caused him to let out a chuckle too as he attempted to get up off of the couch. It was then that I realised that Damon Salvatore was drunk. He stumbled forward and then kind of veered backwards before holding himself up by holding on to the arm chair in the corner that had been turned upside down? Huh. Men. I rolled my eyes, still giggling. "Come on, tipsy top." I walked forward and slung Damon's arm over my shoulder and placed my hand around his waist as we slowly began to walk forward. "God, you smell like a drunken hobo, Mr Salvatore."

"Tell me, Miss Gilbert, did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?" The cheesy line only made me chuckle more. I snuck a side glance at Damon, not realising how close his face was though. I saw a cute and childish grin spread across his face.

We had made it as far as the foot of the stairs, but that was when Damon caught sight of his Persian rug. "My baby." He let go of my neck and kneeled down on his precious carpet. His forlorn face looked up at me, I wanted to laugh so badly, but I only knelt down beside him. "They spilt shit on him. And they call me a killer. Bloody muggles."

"Oh god, not you too. Come on you big baby, lets get you into bed." I tried to pull him back up, but he only held onto the rug tighter. "Okay fine, we can bring the rug with us."

"Henry, his name is Henry."

"Okay, love, Henry can come too."

By the time Damon, Henry and I had reached the top of the stairs; my sides were aching from laughing at our predicament and at Damon who kept telling me about Henry and his life story. "And then he had this girlfriend, Rose, who would lay next to him until some stupid vampire decided to rip her up in a frenzy. Dumb Stefan." The tears were now pouring down my cheeks in hysteria. "Elena." His speech came out slurred.

"Yeah?"

"You called me love. Haha, you love me!" He kept on laughing as we walked, well I walked, and he was dragged, down the passage to his bedroom. I managed to open the door with my free hand and dragged us all into the room. Letting him fall face first on the bed (which I received a groan for), I began taking off his shoes and socks. Before I could stop him, Damon had turned over, still clutching dear old Henry, and was unbuttoning his signature black shirt. However, the rug clutched in his left had made that very difficult, even for a hundred year old vampire who could probably remove a bra in a split second without even looking. Giving up he lay back down, "you do it." I began unbuttoning his shirt, still laughing at his exhausted and drunken personality. He was like a child. Half way down I became very aware of what I was doing and my giggling stopped. My fingers slightly shaking, I finished the buttons and helped him shrug the shirt off. I pulled back the silk covers, but Damon had already curled up on the other side of the bed under Henry. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the deadly shirtless vampire who was now curled up under his safety 'blankie'.

"Night Damon."

"Lena? Come 'ere." He gestured clumsily with his hand. I walked around to the other side of the bed where he turned to look at me. A piece of hair had fallen across his eyes, and I slowly swept it out of the way.

"Night, night, baby." I whispered. But as I turned around an arm snuck around my waist and I was pulled onto the bed and against his chest. Damon pulled Henry over both of us and snuggled against me, burying his face into my hair which had come loose from its clips over the course of the night.

"Night, Elena. And say night to Henry."

"Night Henry."

"Henry says night to. Night Elena."

"Night Damon."

"Night."

"Damon," I said warningly.

"Mmmm." He murmured into my hair. "And Elena?"

"What Damon?"

"You smell like a drunken hobo too." That had me in another fit of giggles, and I could hear Damon chuckling too, although it was muffled by my hair. And together we fell asleep, curled up together, just me, him and of course, Henry.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**I am glad you all enjoyed the last chapter **** I enjoyed writing it! I just want to say a quick thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favourite-d and followed (We've reached 100!). I will not give anymore spoilers … but those of you wanting more Delena cuteness and love scenes will not be disappointed **** I might raise a chapter to the M rating, but might not as I cannot write that sort of stuff very well. Enjoy. And sorry its so late! I will catch up soon!**

I woke up confused, especially when I did not recognise my surroundings. Feeling a heavy weight across my legs, I glanced down and saw an unknown tanned and flawless leg tangled with mine. My eyes traced the leg up to its owner and I came face to face with Damon, who was clutching desperately to a … _Persian carpet? _What on earth had happened to last night? As I sat up, resting on my elbows the memories of last night slowly came rushing back to me; the feathers, the Grill, the shots, the music, the 'man den', _Henry, _and then collapsing on Damon's bed. My thoughts turning back to the man beside me, I turned to study his face. He looked peaceful when he slept, and very innocent, much like the little boy that I saw appear last night, with his attachment to his blankie and his childish laughter. So innocent. I brushed aside a rebellious lock of hair that had fallen over his eyes.

"Elena."

"Mmm?" my mind was still in 'La La Land'.

"Stop staring at me." Realising that his eyes were now open and oh so blue, I stopped my intense study and lay back on the bed. Six years ago I would have been embarrassed, but not now. I was definitely a more confident woman. I took on Damon Salvatore for Christ's sake, and while I was drunk too!

"Sorry couldn't help it." I remarked, expecting some self loving, cocky retort, but all I received was a genuine grin which had slowly been revealing itself over the past few days.

"Truce?" His question caught me of guard, as he extended his hand. I looked sceptically at him.

"Truce," I finally agreed shaking his hand. "So, how did 'Henry' sleep?" I asked, raising my eyebrows innocently.

"Ah fuck off." And in reply I received a mouth full of Persian rug.

* * *

"So where'd you disappear to last night?" Caroline asked me later that afternoon as we were lying by the pool.

"I was starting to feel the effects of the shots and decided to crash." I said, innocently adjusting my Chinese blue and white print bikini. "What time did you guys get home anyway?"

"Around six this morning." Added Bonnie, taking a sip of her lemonade.

"Yeah, that's why Bex is still in bed." Noted Caroline as she turned over to tan her back.

"I thought that it had something to do with the fact that she found Matt passed out in her bed with nothing but some tighty whities and a top hat on?" I asked innocently. The comment had us all in giggles yet again.

"You take it where you can get it," sighed Care as she took another sip of her drink which looked suspiciously like a cocktail, despite the fact that she had been nursing a hangover this morning.

"Where's Stefan this fine afternoon?" I asked as I turned over to tan my back.

"Oh, he said something about a barbeque by the pool tonight and I think he and Damon went to the market to get some stuff."

* * *

Meanwhile … at the market.

"So what's up with you and Elena?" Stefan looked at me out the corner of his eye as he inspected the array of meat in front of him.

"Don't know what you mean, brother. Did Blondie say anything about what type of 'fancy bread' she wanted?"

"Nah, just get those long ones."

I chose a loaf and came back to where he had parked our trolley, "what is wrong with this picture? We are hundred year old wild vampires, not domesticated house husbands. It is shameful."

"No, its love, Damon. So Elena?"

"I'm handling it. I have a plan."

"I know how you 'handle' things Damon. Usually someone ends up either dead or counting bricks in some one horse town in New Orleans."

I couldn't resist giving him a sly smile. Which only earned a deathly glare in response. I held up my hands in surrender, "I'm joking. Relax, brother. I would never hurt Elena. Trust me."

"I'm serious."

"So am I. Now, which carrots look the most fresh?"

* * *

"Matt! Don't you dare bring that meat anywhere near those white towels!" Commanded Caroline.

Matt was teetering dangerously close to the sun lounges beside the pool with a tray full of kebabs that he was offering to Bonnie and Rebekah who were sitting at the pool side with their feet dangling in the water.

"Care? What did you do with that spare plate?" shouted Stefan from his throne beside the barbeque.

"They are just going to shout at each other all day long. I can see it already." The smooth, deep voice came from behind me. I whipped around to see Damon standing there with beer in one hand (Damon drinking beer? I think I just saw a pig fly) and a kebab in the other. But what caught my eye was the fact that he was only in a pair of swimming shorts. No shirt. I was practically drooling. "Want a bite?" The question caught me off guard and shocked me out of my reverie.

"What?" I stuttered.

"A bite?" He gestured towards the food in his hand.

"Oh, no thanks."

"You sure?" His dark eyebrow raised, taunting me, daring me.

Well two can play at this game. "Sorry, I prefer something with a little more meat. And a lot spicier," leaving him with a dumbstruck look on his face.

"I'm impressed Gilbert."

"You should be, Salvatore."

"Hey! Once you two are finished over there, we are having a game of Chicken Fight and need one more team." Caroline called to us. Bonnie and Jeremy, and Matt and Rebekah had already teamed up and the girls were on the guys shoulders in the swimming pool having a little warm up round.

"Wait, why do I have to go with him?" I asked, disbelievingly. Secretly I may have been thrilled, but way way on the inside.

"Damon will just cheat anyway, Care." Stefan added.

"Yeah, but Lena will keep him in line. Come on." She and Stefan got into the sparkling blue pool. Well she stepped in gracefully; Stefan did an elegant dive, cutting smoothly into the clear water.

"Come on Gilbert. And you better not let me down, because I do not lose." Damon followed Stefan into the water, performing an even more graceful dive. I never though I'd use the word "graceful" to describe Damon, but there was just no other word for it.

I took my sundress off and climbed into the pool to join them. Stefan was barking out the rules as we arranged ourselves in the four corners of the pool. Damon swam over to where I was waiting. "You ready?"

"Sure." He stood behind me and ducked under the water to make it easier for me to get onto his shoulders. Thankfully I did not have to rush as vampires don't need to breathe and such. I tried to think of anything but the feeling of his hands encircling my thighs as he lifted me over his head. I clutched onto his, now wet, hair, to avoid falling back into the water and most likely knocking my head on the side of the pool as Damon stood up.

"You okay up there."

"Fine. Good."

"Cool. Let's do this!"

* * *

Almost an hour later, our team and Bonnie and Jeremy's were the last two left. Caroline and Stefan, despite them both being vampires, had argued about strategy and as a result, Damon and I knocked them over within the first minute. They had watched for a bit before disappearing not so discreetly upstairs. Rebekah and Matt had lasted a little longer. That is until somehow Damon managed to steal Rebekah's bikini top (I still cannot work out how) and Matt had laughed so hard that he collapsed, pulling them both down.

Bonnie and I were battling it out, but my arms were getting tired.

"Go for the shoulders! Now the arms! No, the other side!" Jeremy ordered.

"I'm trying!" Bonnie shouted back.

Before anyone realised what happened, Bonnie and Jeremy were tumbling down into the water. Jeremy glared at Damon accusingly. "You so cheated!"

"Prove it!"

"You can't just knee a fellow guy in the nuts! Its in the code!"

"I don't know what you are talking about." His sweet, innocent tone had me and Bonnie for that matter, in stitches. Jeremy stalked out of the pool shaking his head before grabbing a towel and sauntering off towards the study where Matt and Rebekah had started a pool tournament.

"I'd better go check on him. Well played Salvatore," said Bonnie as she tried to contain her giggles.

"You too, Bennet." She picked up her towel and waltzed inside the house after him.

"I must say, I don't approve of your methods, but they sure are effective." I observed from my seat on his shoulders. "So what now?"

"Well for starters, you are getting heavy." In the blink of an eye I was crashing forward into the water which was actually surprisingly warm. The sun had started to set and Stefan must have switched on the pools heating.

I cleared the water from my eyes before looking up at Damon. "Hey! I won the chicken fight for you!"

"No I won it."

"No you cheated."

"That's a matter of debate." He was standing dangerously close. "But enough arguing for tonight. We have a truce, Miss Gilbert." His hands circled around my waist, pulling me towards him. I held my breath. I could feel the hard walls of his stomach pressed against the bare skin revealed by my bikini. Damon lifted me up and I encircled my legs around his waist. "Now close your eyes and lie back."

I did what I was told, clinging to him with my legs, I was floating on my back with my arms spread out beside me and my eyes closed. Slowly Damon let go of my waist and held onto my hips as he began to turn around. I glided over the water. The sound of the small waves we created were soothing sounds as was the feeling of being so close to him.

"Elena?"

"Mmm?"

"I'm glad you decided to come."

"Me too." And I meant it.

I felt what seemed like a soft kiss press against my stomach, but on opening my eyes I only saw Damon smiling at me still leaning away from me. Choosing not to care I closed my eyes and sank down into the water, pulling him with me. I had caught him by surprise. I resurfaced and so did he, shortly after. I smiled mischievously.

"Oh Miss Gilbert. What is it that you are planning?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I smiled once more.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Hi there **** I just wanted to thank everyone for such wonderful reviews. I am glad you are enjoying the story as much as I am. This story is coming to an end, only a couple of chapters left as I don't want to draw it out too long. Exciting things ahead of us!**

I was parked outside my parent's house. Well, my house, where Alaric and Jeremy and I suspect Bonnie, live. After spending the day reminiscing and driving leisurely around Mystic Falls, I ended the afternoon outside my house. I knew no one was at home as Alaric had gone to Duke University to get some research for his history class and Bonnie and Jeremy were at the boarding house, probably all getting ready for the final fitting of the groomsmen and bridesmaids outfits before the wedding. Wow, it had all gone past so fast. Today was already Monday Tuesday and the wedding was only five days away (Saturday). I couldn't help but smile at the fact that in a few short days Caroline Forbes would become Mrs Caroline Salvatore. Although, knowing her independent streak she might just remain Ms Forbes. Haha, Caroline.

I put the car into gear and drove back down the tree lined avenue, headed for home. It is true that I had begun to think of the boarding house as home. It was filled with people I love and had a sense of familiarity. I felt like I belonged there and most importantly, my heart was there.

* * *

"Elena?" I had just walked into the lounge, swinging my car keys around my index finger as I looked around for signs of life, and of course, bumped into the bride herself.

Caroline was standing at the foot of the staircase in a pair of denim shorts and a button up cotton white shirt. Her hands were placed firmly on her hips and her facial expression expressed a puzzled frown. She was looking at the floor. "Have you seen the Persian rug that was here?"

Oh shit. Henry! He was still upstairs in Damon's room. "Um, no, but I will keep an eye out for it."

"It's so annoying when people just move things!" She through her hands up in the air and then walked out into the garden. "And don't forget the fitting is at six!" She shouted back to me.

"I won't!" I answered normally, knowing that the vampiress would hear me. Once she was out of earshot, I strolled up the stairs to go and find the runaway rug.

Certain that I had seen Damon leave the house this morning, I feared not entering the lair of Damon Salvatore. Confidently opening the door, I was surprised, no shocked … no … hit with a thunderbolt of that that is Damon Salvatore dressed in nothing but a slim pair of black sweats with his damp hair forming into messy curls. Holy Shit.

"Um … I thought you were out today?"

His eyes skimmed me up and down, "just got back. Decided to take a shower."

"Oh." My bravado was gone. I looked nervously around the room at anything and everything but him.

"May I enquire as to why you are in my bedroom, Elena?" He said my name slowly, drawing out the last syllables.

"Oh right. Care wanted me to come and fetch the rug." Remembering his cute and innocent face that night, my bravery returned tugging along my confidence, "Henry is needed downstairs." I folded my arms and lent against the doorframe in a position similar to that of someone I know.

Damon caught on immediately and lent against the bare wall behind him with his arms folded across his chest. That chest!

"Well, why don't you just come and take it."

"It would be unladylike for me to just take it."

"Like that would ever stop you."

"What are you implying?"

"Well, my dear Elena. There are moments where your naivety can be put into question." My mind instantly flashed back to that night in the garage against his car.

"You get that dent out of the bonnet?"

That did it. In seconds I walked forward and met him, chest to chest, in the middle of the room before his lips came crashing down on mine.

As our tongues battled for dominance, he had backed me up against the bedroom door which slammed shut behind me moments before I found myself pressed up against it. My hands found their way between us and traced the contours of his chiselled stomach muscles. The heat between only grew more scorching as his nimble fingers found their way to the hem of my shirt and ripped it over my head before pulling me closer to his rock hard body.

"God, Elena. You're going to be the death of me." He all but groaned as he placed urgent kisses along my jaw to my earlobe and back, before taking my earlobe between his teeth and giving it a soft tug. This only made me melt more as I was on the brink of collapse. Sensing my inability to continue standing, Damon hitched my leg around his waist and I followed suit with the other as he pushed me firmly against the door, effortlessly holding me up as I tightened my legs around his waist.

"Damon," I breathed while his mouth was distracted with the bit of skin just above my collar bone, "bed."

In a flash I was down on the bed with him leaning over me. His soft, warm lips trailed kisses down the valley between my breasts to the waist band of my rolled up jeans and back up until he met my lips with a feverish passion. I allowed my finger nails to dig into his back as he scraped his teeth across my neck. Oh God, what was I doing? But this just felt so right. This was Damon. My Damon. His hands were now unzipping my jeans and then they were gone, slipped off of my legs in a second and replaced with the weight of his naked legs as I realised that he too had shed his slacks in the process and was now only in his underwear.

"Oh my God!" A loud, shocked voice broke us out of out reverie followed by the slamming of the bedroom door. From outside I heard Bonnie shout, "For God's sake, next time put a sock on the door or something!" Too embarrassed to face her, I hid my face under one of Damon's silk pillows. When I looked again Damon was dressed in his slacks once again and added a white vest to the composition.

He leant down over me and gave me a scorching kiss, "Laters babe, gotta go attend a fitting. And if you don't get dressed you'll miss yours and Blondie will have your head." And with that he was gone.

What the hell had just happened? He was acting so … so _normal. _But maybe this had become our new normal. Maybe things were going forward. But we hadn't really talked about how we felt? I know I have feelings for him, do I still love him? Does he love me? Oh God, I am way over thinking this.

"Elena, if you don't get your clothes on and your ass downstairs, you are going to be late!" came Bonnie's voice again. Sigh.

* * *

"Oh wow. You girls look just beautiful! Absolutely perfect!" Squealed Care with delight as she inspected us. Bonnie, Rebekah and I all stood in the centre of the makeshift dressing room in our dark purple bridesmaid dresses which had just arrived from the shop and fitted each of us like our own personal glove. Rebekah gave a little twirl in front of the full length mirror to admire the dresses. "They were a fantastic choice. Well done Bonnie."

"Yes, thank you Bonnie!" Caroline flung her arms around the now beaming witch.

"I do what I can." Bonnie laughed in reply.

The dress was felt soft, smooth, silky and cool between my fingers, "God, I could sleep in this." Caroline's panicked expression had me feign seriousness, "But I wouldn't, of course."

"Blondie?" Damon popped his beautiful head around the door. "Your fiancé is looking for you."

"I'll be right back," she ordered before leaving the room.

"My, my, my, don't we look beautiful." Damon said, almost sincerely, as he entered the room, with his hands in his pockets.

"Nice try Damon, but that won't get you in Elena's pants." Sighed Rebekah as she adjusted her dress, still looking in the mirror.

"What makes you think he hasn't already." Muttered Bonnie, loud enough for Rebekah's vamp hearing to pick up.

"Bonnie!" I chastised.

"Sorry!" Her eyes had swollen to the size of saucers.

Rebekah whirled around swiftly, "Oh my God, and that took what? All of two weeks! I should commend our determination Mr Salvatore!" She was laughing now.

"I will leave you ladies now," he gave me a wink and was gone. Rebekah turned to face me, her eyebrow raised in surprise. At the moment Caroline walked in. Seeing all of our shocked, embarrassed and surprised faces she asked, "Okay, what did I miss?" She put her hands back onto their designated spots on her hips.

"Nothing, now Care, I think you need to try on your dress so that we can see it with these. What do you think girls?" Bonnie asked as she began to usher Caroline out the room.

"Sure." I answered quickly and with a smile, eager to change the subject.

Rebekah followed silently, her face still maintaining its surprised expression.

* * *

Later that night, I was lying in bed, absorbed in the world of Heathcliff and his Cathy when my door opened. It was Damon.

"Miss Gilbert."

"Mr Salvatore." I couldn't help but smile.

He grinned in return before closing my door behind him and coming to lie down next to me on the bed. He looked at my book, "Wuthering Heights. How tragic."

"Like you've read it."

"Oh contraire, Elena."

We settled into silence. I though he had dosed off, as his eyes were closed, but I should have known better.

"Elena."

"Mmm?" I asked vaguely, still engrossed in my book.

"We need to talk."

I slammed my book shut.

* * *

**Hope you're loving it. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Thank you for the reviews. Some good ideas are blossoming there! For the person who wanted Damon to be based on Heathcliff - brilliant idea, but unfortunately he was twenty years to late. But Damon is a 'Heathcliff'.**

**Sorry that this is soooo late! As soon as exams are over I will promise to update every second day! **

**Note – Caroline's dad is not dead.**

* * *

"We need to talk."

I snapped my book shut. "Okay."

We sat in silence for a few moments.

"What almost happened earlier … it."

"It can't happen again. I know."

"Yeah .. wait, what?"

"What would be the point Damon? Think about it." I looked at him. His eyes had morphed into disbelieving blue saucers. Seeing no evidence of actual brain function, I continued. "I am twenty four years old, Damon. I have a degree and an amazing job in New York. I am up for a promotion. My life is moving forward." Still nothing. "My mom adopted me when she was twenty six, Damon. She met my dad after college and dated him for ages before they got married. I want a family and…"

He was awake now, "And I can't give you one." His eyes had turned from deep blue pools into a wild and grey storms.

"And it's not that I don't have any feelings for you, Damon. I do … its only"

"You want a family more."

My eyes began to swell up. If only he knew how late these thoughts kept me up at night, how I would toss and turn trying to decide what I wanted more. Love or a family. Damon or a baby. My baby. At that last thought the tears spilled over.

"Oh God. Don't cry Lena, please." I tried to stop but I couldn't. Damon sat up and pulled me into his lap as I buried my face in his shirt. I wanted him to say he understood. That he wanted me to be happy. But nothing came. Just silence.

When I pulled away from him, I saw that it was already pitch black outside. The only light in the room came from the light in the passage. "What if we adopted?" He asked in a soft voice.

"I … I don't want to."

"For godsake Elena. YOU were adopted and your parents loved you."

"Damon, I want a child, a baby that is MINE."

"There must be some –." He and I both realised our only other option at the same time. "No. No way. I am not raising another man's child."

"But."

"No Elena."

"You know what Damon. This is just pointless anyway." I shoved away from him and got off the bed. "You want to know why? Because I will have a child, both of us will grow old and then die. And you will be left behind. I won't stay young for ever and how could you ever bury a child? And how the hell would you explain to the child why his dad never ages, why he is always young, why he has to drink blood? Kids do notice these things Damon. And how would we explain to everyone how I am 60 and have a husband who never hit 30? Tell me." He looked dumbstruck. He just sat there, deadly silent. I shook my head, "I'm sorry," and left the room.

* * *

I wondered around the dark and silent house for hours before finally finding a chair in a dark corner to wallow in my thoughts. What I had said to Damon was true. I wanted a family. It was something that was important to me. And I could not have that with him. What I hadn't told him was that I would be fine with adoption or any other options as long as I could be with him. The truth was … I was absolutely terrified of having to make such a commitment and a choice as to whether I would live and die or become a vampire and live forever with the man I love. I was afraid of what our children's choices may be. Could I bury my child? Would Damon's love be enough?

It took only a couple of minutes for my thoughts to overcome me and for my eyes to close.

* * *

"Lena? Are you awake?" a soft voice woke me from my sleep. Someone had placed a soft blanket over me while I was asleep. I recognised it. It was the silky grey one from his room. Caroline was standing over me, her expression one of concern. Clearly she had heard our fight.

"Got the tea, Care." Matt had entered the room behind her holding a china cup in his hands.

"You know, the last time someone brought me tea, I ended up unconscious and in a truck."

He smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, sorry about that."

I smiled back, "Its fine."

"So …" sighed Care, as she sank down on the arm of the chair I was curled up in.

"You heard us."

"Yeah, I'm sorry Lena. I didn't mean to listen in but …"

"Lena, even I heard it and I'm human." Scoffed Matt.

Crap I hadn't realised that Damon and I had been so loud. "Well?"

"Well what?" they both asked in unison.

"What did you think?" I took a large gulp of the hot tea.

"About …?" prompted Care.

"About our fight? I was right wasn't I? It just wouldn't work."

"Lena, I can see where you were coming from, but Damon. He loves you. No, he really does. He was here every day after you left asking if we had heard from you, and if he wasn't pestering us he was hovering around Jeremy in case you called him."

"It was quite funny actually. The famous Damon Salvatore was whipped." Added Matt with a smirk.

The thought of Damon being whipped around anyone brought a smile to my face too.

"And after a while, he went up to New York himself to keep an eye on you. He stayed there for an entire year you know," continued Caroline.

"I didn't," I answered softly, in bewilderment. "Maybe, I should have given him a chance." Confusion crossed my face.

"Lena, I never have been Team Damon, but I think you should go and talk to him again. You were completely justified in your argument. I don't think you should give up on wanting a family to love. But you love Damon and that family should be with him. He will see sense. He knows he cannot give you a family, but he also knows that he cannot survive without you. And he's selfish. He won't give up all too easily. Even if it means loving another man's kid. You know, Stefan and I were talking about children and such after our engagement. I had always thought that I wanted kids, but now had to face the fact that I would never have them. Funnily, I was okay with that. We said we would adopt one day, but we have forever. Now I know that you and Damon are not in the same situation as us, but what I am trying to say is that … love conquers everything and will always provide you with an answer."

Caroline's muddled but touching speech was followed by silence.

Matt broke it first, "Wow, Care. Didn't know you had it in you."

She grinned, clearly pleased with herself, but the grin dropped when she looked at me. I didn't know what to say. What to think. A tear slipped from the corner of my eye. Matt, being faced with female dramatics, muttered some excuse before leaving the room, taking my empty mug with him. Once he had left, the tears fell more freely and before I knew it Caroline was pulling me into her arms and onto her lap, hugging me tightly and whispering soft comforts as she rubbed my back.

We stayed there for a good part of an hour before I pulled back and wiped my eyes with my palms. She had teared up too at seeing my distress. I smiled encouragingly, "Look at us. It's your wedding in a few days and here I am blubbering like a baby. I am supposed to be comforting you!"

"Well, you can't have everything. Now come on, we have the rehearsal dinner tonight. We have to get you dressed." Only now did I notice that her hair had been done up in an elegant bun.

I let her pull me up. She linked her arm with mine and we walked up the stairs together. "Wait, we haven't even had the rehearsal yet."

"No, that's tomorrow." When she saw my confusion she continued, "My dad is arriving later and we thought we would combine his welcome back dinner with the rehearsal one. Saving money according to Stefan." She snorted.

I just laughed.

* * *

Caroline had taken me to her room and Stefan's room to get ready as I was not ready to face Damon yet and was unaware as to where he was at this point. For all I knew he could be lurking in the corners of my bedroom still.

We chose a pale cream coloured dress with a lace bodice that came to just above my knees for me to wear. Care already had a beautiful pale pink dress with beading along the sweetheart neckline picked out with a matching pair of court shoes. I slipped on a pair of black lace covered peep toe heels which showed off my French pedicure. Caroline insisted I just left my hair down and as she can be a very demanding bride, I couldn't help but agree. Stefan arrived looking very dapper in his smart classic black suit and insisted on escorting both of the "beautiful ladies" down stairs.

Magically over the course of the day an expansive white tent had been set out over the football field sized grass beside the pool. Fairy lights wrapped around the poles holding the tent up, illuminating the tent. It was warm and slightly balmy outside, a gentle shower of rain trickled down, hence the tent which also covered a carpeted pathway from the house to the tent, protecting the guests which wandered under the tent towards the spread. Ruby red roses covered the tables accompanied by red patterned china plates and crystal glasses. Lively music was playing from the band off to the side and a few couples were swinging around the dance floor. I spotted Bonnie and Jeremy jiving in the middle of them.

"Dad!" Squealed Care as she spotted her dad standing at the end of the table talking to Carol Lockwood. She rushed over to him and threw herself into her arms.

Stefan leaned over and whispered to me, "three years ago he showed up here and they really got on well. He apologised and everything went really well. She speaks to him almost every day, much to her mom's disdain." He gave a low chuckle.

I joined him when I spotted Liz at the other end of the tent, glaring at the two of them. Some things never change. My eyes scanned the crowd, searching for a familiar face. Stefan noticed my distraction, "he's not here."

"Sorry what?" I turned to him abruptly, alarmed.

"Damon. He left earlier in his car and didn't come back."

"Oh." I felt dejected at the thought of him not coming back.

Stefan, sensing my dejection, put an arm around my shoulders and squeezed them comfortingly. "Don't worry, he'll be back tomorrow. There is no way in hell that man is missing my wedding and he can't come unless he has rehearsed. Contrary to popular belief, we vamps don't attend many weddings, especially Damon and he needs all the practise he can get." This was followed by a good humoured chuckle.

Matt came up to us and offered his hand towards me graciously, "May I have this dance Miss Gilbert?" I grinned, took his hand, and let him whirl me gracefully onto the dance floor, well as graceful as a jock could be. The night was turning out well.

* * *

**Enjoy. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**After quite a depressing chapter last time, I think we could all use a pick me up. Chapter 17 will be the wedding and Chapter 18 the end **** Thank you for all the support and messages and reviews! **

**And thank you to Western wicked witch for your suggestions, I hope I did them some justice x**

**Please note that I have raised the rating to 'M' for this chapter, just in case. More like a T++**

* * *

The glass of champagne Matt had handed me earlier was cheering me up immensely as I forgot all about Damon and out little 'spat' and enjoyed being spun around the dance floor by Matt, Stefan, Care's dad, Jeremy and even Caroline herself.

"So where's Damon?" Jeremy asked nonchalantly as he leant against the bar opposite me. I downed the rest of my champagne swiftly before replying.

"I don't know and honestly I couldn't be bothered right now. Want to dance?" I didn't even wait for an answer as I dragged Jeremy back onto the dance floor where we were joined by Bonnie who had a suspicious twinkle in her eye and blush to her cheeks. Noticing that Jeremy was acting more jumpy now that Bonnie was here only made me more curious as I studied the two of them. Both of their faces were flushed, which I supposed wasn't surprising as we were dancing to Lady Gaga's _Just Dance_. (Seeing Stefan pulling out some eighties dance moves when the song started had made my night at this stage). It was then that I noticed Bonnie's left hand clutched tightly in Jeremy's right, his thumb stroking her finger soothingly. Suddenly I came to a halt. _What _the hell had I just seen? Surely my eyes weren't playing tricks on me.

"You're engaged?" I all but shrieked. In a swift and sudden movement that showed fantastic collaboration and teamwork on their part, I was lifted up by arms on either side of me and practically dragged out the tent.

My face was still a mask of shock when they set me down and stood opposite me, both with their arms folded across their chest. Their faces were a mix of joy, embarrassment, nervousness and excitement. We were silent for what seemed like ages before Jer dropped his arms "Yes, yes we are." He slipped his arm around Bonnie and pulled her close. She had tears in her eyes as she beamed up at him.

Seeing their faces, I couldn't help but grin too, "I am so happy for you guys!" And pulled them both in for a tight hug. I felt a pang in my stomach when I thought how easy it was for them, two humans who love each other to get married and start a family. Well, one human and one witch. But that jealousy evaporated as soon as it descended. "Well! Let me see the ring!" I grasped Bonnie's hand as she held it out to me. It was my mother's engagement ring which I had given to Jeremy years ago to give to the person he loved. The white gold ring held a rare original circular blue diamond that was framed by smaller white diamonds. The ring twinkled as it reflected the light coming from the tent. Reflecting the love, as my mother always used to say.

"I hope it's … um … okay." Stuttered Jeremy, gesturing towards the ring.

"It's fine. No … it's perfect. I'm glad you have someone as amazing as Bonnie to give it to." Bonnie's eyes had teared up and she pulled me in for another hug.

"You know, we haven't had much time to talk since you arrived."

"Well, this is my queue to leave. Catch you two later." After pecking Bonnie on the cheek, Jeremy wandered back towards the tent.

"So, what happened with you and Damon? Caroline mentioned something, but she was … um distracted when Stefan walked in." Bonnie asked, looking at me curiously.

I tried to give her a weak smile, but someone had clasped their hand around my arm and was pulling me away from Bonnie and the tent. I saw Bonnie look at me suspiciously, but she didn't seem alarmed as she turned around and followed Jer back inside. I strained my neck around to identify my kidnapper. _Damon. _

"Damon! What the hell do you think you are doing?" I screamed at him as he pulled me further away from the tent and the house to the dark and daunting wood that framed the expansive lawn. "Let me go! You son of a –" But I was interrupted from my rant when he suddenly whipped me around, trapping me between his body and a tall evergreen tree. I was fully prepared to face his wrath, but what shocked me was when I looked up to his face, what I saw was not anger and hatred, but exultance. Damon Salvatore was happy, joyous even, like a child on Christmas Eve. My brows furrowed in confusion. Had we not had a fight earlier that day? Had I not seen him for the rest of the evening? And why the hell was he smiling like that!

"Elena, I have something to tell you." He was practically beaming now...

* * *

"What? You can't become human for me Damon! That's ridiculous. It will mean that you'd have to give up your life!" I gaped at him, exasperated. A curious though crossed my mind as I looked at him suspiciously, "Exactly how much have you had to drink tonight?"

"For God's sake Elena! One moment you want to be normal and have a family, and the next you are telling me that you don't want me to give that to you! Would you just make up your mind, woman?" He shouted back at me.

"Don't call me 'woman', asshole."

"Wow, cursing now are we? That's a new low for you."

"Shut up." My expression of shock and annoyance then turned to one of concern. "Damon. I'm serious, you haven't thought this through. To give up vampirism means to give up being young forever, giving up eternal life, undefeatable strength and speed, you'd have to –".

Damon cut me off, "No, to give up being a vampire would mean that I would have you." His eyes bored into mine, pleading with me and I saw something in them that I had never noticed before. It was raw, uncut and pure love. Love, for me.

"This is ridiculous." I whispered, as he leant towards me, resting his forehead against mine.

"Love is ridiculous." And there it was. The universal truth that we humans have to face. "Two vampires promising to live with one another for the rest of their immortal lives and eternity. Ridiculous. A witch promising to marry a human. Ridiculous. And original vampire swooning over a washed up busboy at the Grill. Ridiculous. An undeserving and unredeemable vampire falling in love with a kind-hearted, compassionate and beautiful woman. Well, that's the most ridiculous of them all."

Tears swam in my eyes as I gazed at him. "You're wrong."

Damon's eyes clouded.

"It's not ridiculous." I whispered. "It's the sanest of them all." My hands that had been pressed up against his sculpted chest slowly trailed up to curl themselves around his neck as I pulled his face towards mine, my lips meeting his. The kiss started off slow and sweet but gradually grew more passionate as my body moulded itself against his. As he trailed kisses down my neck and along my pulse, my head fell back in ecstasy, exploding when he gently nipped at the base of my neck, before I dragged his lips up to meet mine, enveloping me in a scorching kiss.

"I love you," he whispered roughly against my temple before claiming my lips once more. My searching fingers found the hem of his black shirt and slipped underneath it. I felt him shiver against my touch as I explored his carved torso. Encouraging him, his hand moved up my waist to cup the side of my breast. Slowly brushing his finger over the now extremely sensitive nipple through the thin material of my dress. I pulled my hands away from the exploration of the vampire I loved and gently pulled his shirt up, missing the feel of his touch on my breast when he removed his hand to let me tug his shirt off. But seeing him shirtless, his hair messed only made me crave it more.

I left a scorching trail of kisses along his jaw, pausing to whisper in his ear, "Make love to me, Damon." His strong arms encircled my waist and in a dizzying moment, we were in my bedroom. He lowered me slowly onto the rose covered duvet. Taking a moment to bask in the sight before he lowered himself over me, gently brushing his lips with mine. In a bold move I flipped us over so that I was straddling him. His dark eyes deepened with lust as he looked into my brown ones. Slowly and quite steadily, I pulled my dress off over my head and unzipped his black denim jeans. Leaning forward, I trailed kisses down his neck, across his collar bone and down his stomach. When I reached his waistband, I gently tugged it down. Before I could get any further Damon had flipped us over, his lips once again dancing against mine as he hovered over me. I wanted to stay this way forever, but then he pulled away. But only to shed his jeans before he pressed himself against me again. My soft body moulded into his firm one. I could his feel his length pressing against my thigh as he continued to kiss me with irrefutable passion. His scraped his teeth across the top of my breasts before ripping my black lace bra from my chest and capturing my lips with his once again.

"Tell me you love me." He whispered huskily.

"I love you." He bit my neck gently before burying his hard member inside me, "Oh God!" I all but moaned. "God, Damon I love you." I whispered against his lips as we began to move.

"I love you too." He murmured before thrusting inside me again. "I love you so bloody much, Elena."

* * *

I woke up late the next morning, by body tangled with his, heating up slowly as the sun settled on us through the drapes that I had left open the night before. I felt Damon stir next me and turned my head to the side to meet two suburban sky blue eyes staring at me. My lips tilted in smile. I could get used to waking up like this.

"Morning." He said, leaning forward to give me a tender, slow kiss. I only pulled away to catch my breath.

"Morning." I gasped.

"God Elena!" I heard a voice shout at me from the passage. "Its almost twelve and we have the rehearsal in an hour! Would you just get your butt-" Caroline stopped her rant when she flung the door open and noticed that I had company. "Out of bed." She finished, a few tones lower. Her eyebrows arched in curiosity as she folded her arms, looking at us questioningly. "I wondered where you had disappeared to last night."

"Hey, Care. You found Elena yet? We have to go through that … woah." Matt had now barged into the room too. For modesty's sake I pulled the sheet up a little higher. Matt's face turned a bright shade of red seeing the two of us very much still in bed and very much naked.

"Okay, I have Bonnie, why are you all … Oh my God." Stefan walked in with Bonnie behind him. A smirk very similar to the one Damon always had crossed his face. "Well, look what we have here."

It felt like scene in a very bad romcom. Matt was now looking at the floor, Bonnie at the roof, Care was still arching her eyebrow quizzically and Stefan still had that damn smirk on his face. I pinch on the side of my butt woke me out of my embarrassment and I glared at Damon. "Okay, I'd hate to break up this little family reunion, but if you want to see us at the rehearsal later then I suggest you let us get changed unless you want to see us naked, which is quite a rewarding sight I will admit." Said Damon, his smirk firmly in place. I swatted him gently under the covers. "Well if you aren't leaving than I guess I will just have to," Damon had turned around and was about to stand up to bare his backside to the world when there was a large amount of commotion at the door as everyone shoved each other to the side to get out. Once the door was closed behind them, Damon lay back and pulled me on top of him, kissing me on the lips. "God, I am the luckiest vampire in the world."

"You may be that sir, but we still have to discuss this whole human thing."

"Yeah, yeah. Later … but now," He wiggled his cocky eyebrows at me, pressing his growing shaft against my leg.

"Hey!" shouted Caroline from down the passage, "no funny business. The rehearsal is in forty five minutes you two!"

"Shower." Damon mouthed to me, winking.

I grinned. He read my mind.

* * *

**Haven't had much experience writing love scenes, so hope it wasn't too awfully awful. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Hope everyone enjoyed that last chapter. **

**This one will be my last, epilogue and all. Thank you for the reviews and favourites! Hopefully I will start a new one soon. Maybe a Harry Potter Dramione or something. **

**And how was that season finale! Surprising stuff!**

* * *

"Okay. Listen up people!" shouted a woman in a cream dress that had been cinched around her waist with a thick leather belt. Her perfectly coiffed dark ebony hair remained firmly in place as she switched her head from side to side inspecting us like troops in the military. "We will have the groom enter first. Mr Salvatore? If you would please proceed." A sharply manicured hand directed him towards the aisle. "No, Mr Salvatore, glide. Glide! You look like a soldier marching across the field."

The wedding director's comments had Damon and me in giggles. Well I was giggling, Damon's was more like snickering at the expense of his brother. Caroline shot us both an evil glare.

"Now for the best man." Damon straightened up immediately. I do not believe it. The Damon Salvatore was scared of a human wedding planner! The thought was too hilarious to even comprehend.

"Actually, Miss West. I was hoping that Damon could enter with the maid of honour." Caroline's voice was coated with that thick honey that she puts on when she is extremely annoyed with someone. This was about to get ugly. Miss West had cocked an eyebrow in the bride's direction, almost daring Caroline to take one step forward. Any other person would have been scared out of their wits, but this was Caroline we were talking about. Caroline marched towards the woman ("someone needs to teach her how to glide" whispered Damon) and stood in front of her with her hands firmly placed on her hips. "And as it is my wedding, well I am sure you will not find that too difficult to do." Although I could not see Care's face, I knew that her eyes would be like fiery blue pits and would probably scare Miss West half to death.

"Of course, Miss Forbes." The uptight woman stuttered. "Should we have the first bridesmaid and groomsman then?"

"Rebekah." Barked Caroline, still glaring at the woman who had shrunk by three inches in the past second. She didn't look to scary anymore, which I am assuming Damon realised as well as he sunk down against the wall next to me once again.

Ironically, Caroline had decided to get married in a church. A concept which Damon found hilarious seeing as the church had burnt vampires in its past and here were two walking down the aisle. On mentioning this to Caroline however, Damon had earned himself a look that could kill as well as a book to the head from Stefan who had been standing at the other end of the room. So now here we were, the day before the wedding at an old stone church that stood on the Salvatore property. Outside the old clear glass windows the forest stood tall and proud as the church stood out on a small hill. The church could hold about fifty people at a squash (yes, we had tried) and luckily there was a fairly new, discreet air con system, with thanks to Miss Forbes. The wedding was tomorrow evening and everyone was feeling jittery with excitement. The florist would arrive early in the morning and it was my job to get her here and supervise for the morning before someone came to takeover. Not something I was looking forward to at six am. The inner grey stone walls had been washed and scrubbed until they shone, as well as the wooden floor which had been covered with a narrow ivory carpet along the aisle. Caroline had already made all of us remove out shoes before stepping onto it.

Following Miss West and Caroline's directions Rebekah and Matt made their way, arm in arm, down the aisle before separating at the altar. Looking at the front of the church I noticed that the entire triangular shaped back wall was covered with a thick white curtain. Figuring it was just another one of Caroline's decorating techniques, I left it.

"Bonnie? Bonnie!" bellowed Caroline when she noticed Bonnie and Jeremy canoodling in the corner. Bonnie quickly grabbed Jeremy's hand and walked … I mean _glided _… down the aisle.

Damon offered his arm to me as we slowly walked down the aisle, followed by Caroline and her dad. "I feel like cow being herded." Muttered Damon, causing me to tighten my grip. Of course, with him being a vampire and all his mischievous grin barely even faltered.

The rest of the rehearsal went pretty smoothly. We only had to run through it four times, once after Matt tripped and tumbled down taking Rebekah and a pew with him. Another time because Damon kept making ridiculous comments about the vows and then once more 'just for luck.' ("Going to need more than luck to survive an eternity of marriage with her," mumbled Damon, earning him a jab in the ribs from Stefan.)

* * *

Later that night, a cold mist had settled in causing Caroline to freak out about the weather tomorrow. "It's supposed to be an open air reception! It can't be if it rains!"

It took us three bridesmaids and Stefan to get her to calm down. Eventually we managed to get Caroline calm and tucked her into my bed as Stefan and she could not sleep together the night before. "Bad luck." Explained Stefan with a smile as he kissed his sleeping fiancé on the forehead and left.

Unable to sleep from excitement, I wandered down to the kitchen just after midnight to make tea. Leaning back against the counter I closed my eyes as I sipped the warm chamomile drink slowly. Strong arms encircled my waist, causing me to drop the cup. I cringed as the china shattered on the floor. Looking up I saw Damon was smirking down at me.

"What a klutz."

"You gave me a fright!"

"Is that really an excuse?"

"You're the vampire, why didn't you catch it?" I questioned testily. This threw him off as he back away, his eyes scrunched in confusion.

"Good point. I'll give that one to you."

"Oh thank, God." We heard a voice sigh behind us and turned around to face Stefan, an expression of extreme relief on his face. "I thought you had knocked over the cake."

A white, five tiered wedding cake accented with white edible engravings and ribbon of white chocolate flowers stood on the far table covered by a big glass bell that was meant to keep it fresh.

"Don't panic Stef. I'm keeping an eye on her."

Stefan arched his eyebrow wearily, "I was actually more worried about you." His eyes scanned the room. "Well I've got to get some sleep, and so do you too. Oh and Damon?"

"Mm hmm?"

"Clean up that cup."

"I didn't even drop it!" He said exasperated, but Stefan had already left. Damon rolled his eyes as he used his vampire speed to clean up the spilt tea and shattered cup. In a matter of seconds he was back in front of me. "Now, where were we?" His lips found mine and pulled me close towards him, trapping me between his body and the kitchen island. Threading my fingers through his dark hair, I couldn't help but sigh against his lips as his fingers brushed down my exposed arms which had been left bare due to the short spaghetti strap night dress I was wearing. Wanting, needing more, I pulled him closer, biting gently on his bottom lip. Damon growled as he lifted me up onto the pale wooden counter pulling my legs around his waist. I unbuttoned the front of his shirt, tracing my fingers over the ridges of his abs.

"Hold on," he whispered in my ear.

I felt the room spin around me as he raced through the house, almost tripping over Henry at one point who had become scrunched up on the floor. Damon, however, being the carpet protecting brother as he was, set me down on the floor while he straightened the rug out. He then swung me over his shoulder, patted my bum twice and carried me so to his bedroom before laying me down carefully on the silk sheets. "You look beautiful." His eyes had steamed over with lust as he leant towards me kissing me gently, then more passionately. Trailing over my legs, his hands spread across my thighs and slowly shifted my nightdress up around me waist. Damon pulled away from my lips, while fingering the lace from the hem of the dress between his thumb and forefinger. "I like this, old school. Feels like the twenties." He winked then claimed my lips once again.

"Damon?"

"Yes, love?"

"Why don't you like weddings?" We were lying on his bed, tangled up together between the sheets that provided a blissfully cool blanket on our scorching skin.

Damon groaned, "It's not that I don't like them. I just don't like all the stress, the planning, the hundreds of people and hundreds of bridesmaids and flowers and five tier cakes. It scares me I guess."

"Oh."

"But there is one thing that I know I will like." He turned over to lie on his side, looking at me in the eyes.

"And what is that?"

"I know that I will like, no I will love standing at the altar watching the woman I love walk down towards me and promising to spend her life with me. And I will love spending mine with her."

"Wow, Damon that was almost … sweet." A tear almost threatened to escape as he kissed me softly.

He lay back on the bed looking at the ceiling, "and then of course there is the wedding night." That comment earned him a slap with a silky grey pillow.

"You are impossible," I muttered, turning away from him.

"And that's why you love me." Damon circled his arm around my waist and pulled me back against him. My naked back pressed against his bare chest. And that was how we fell asleep.

* * *

I had woken up that morning with the glorious sunshine streaming through the window in Damon's room. Glancing at the clock on the walnut bedside table I noticed that it was almost nine. "Damn." I muttered as I scrambled out of bed, looking for my underwear and nightdress. My underwear was slung over the bed post however when I found my nightdress I saw that it had been ripped to shreds. Fantastic. Looking around the room for something to cover me up, I took a second glance at the silk sheet that covered Damon. Hearing someone walking along the passage caused me to hastily grab the sheet off of him, wrap it around myself and quietly sneak out into my own room. Thankfully, Care was still asleep. I heaved a huge sigh and quickly grabbed a clean pair of panties and a bra before disappearing into the shower. Whilst getting dressed five minutes later, there came a knock on the door. Pulling on a cotton t-shirt, I opened the door to find Matt.

"Morning, Lena."

"Hey, Matt."

"The florist is here." Matt yawned before stretching towards the ceiling.

"Rough night?"

"Yeah, Bex decided that –"

"Too much information, Matty."

He only grinned. I rolled my eyes then then went to grab a pair of sandals. I heard Damon's door open and froze. "Hey Damon, Stefan says that – woah! Man! Put some clothes one! This is not cool, Damon!" Matt's voice bellowed throughout the whole house, causing Care to stir.

Crap. I had forgotten that I had left Damon in a very vulnerable position. While trying to stifle my laughter I met a horrified Matt in the hallway.

"I think I'm scarred for life." That only caused me to laugh harder as I hurried down the passage to escape any plans that Damon had for me.

* * *

"Okay, what do you think?"

Caroline turned to look at the three of us. It was half an hour until the wedding was to start and Caroline had just finished getting dress. The dress framed her beautifully and she was absolutely glowing. Her blonde hair was elegantly curled and clipped back with rare blue diamond clips that were her something blue. The soft, flowing, lace trimmed veil that fell down her back was borrowed from her mom. The silver bracelet that I had given to her for her sixteenth adorned her wrist and shone in the sunlight.

"Care, you look beautiful!" We gushed in unison.

She twirled around. "Oh Gosh, I'm going to start crying." Tears filled her eyes.

"Caroline. Today is going to be perfect, don't worry." Bonnie soothed.

"I'm not worried, I am just so happy!" She launched herself at us and pulled us in for a hug, a gentle one of course as we did not wish to crumple her dress.

"Group hug!" someone shouted from behind as a pair of strong, masculine arms encircled us.

"Damon!" Caroline shrieked. "Off the dress! The dress!" Damon backed away quickly.

"You lady's ready?"

"Yes!" beamed Care. "Let's go."

We reached the outside of the church and all climbed out of Damon and Bonnie's car. Two valets took the cars away after Bonnie and I had taken a good ten minutes to get Caroline and her dress out of her car. We smoothed the dress down and then the florist ran over to hand us our bouquets. Bonnie, Rebekah and I all carried small bouquets of white roses, while Caroline held a much more elegant and larger bouquet that hung down of purple, white and pastel pink roses.

Just as the sun began to set, casting a pale orange glow over the forest the music started. The cello and piano in the corner of the church began to play Christina Perri's A Thousand Years. (The Piano Guys version – listen!) I all of a sudden felt nervous and elated at the same time. Giving Care a peck on the cheek, Damon took my arm and we followed Bonnie and Jeremy and Matt and Rebekah down the aisle. Damon squeezed my hand and smiled down at me as we walked along "I still owe you one."

"For what?"

"For leaving me in such a vulnerable position for Matt to find me."

Damn. He slyly pecked my cheek before leaving to stand next to Stefan. I knew Care had entered the moment I saw Stefan's face just light up and an enormous grin broke out. I turned to look at Care as she glided down the aisle on her between her dad and her mom. Liz had been a mom and a dad to Caroline and Care had said she will not walk down that aisle without her. Caroline's face was covered by the veil but I could see that she was smiling. As she reached the top of the aisle, her parents gave her away to the love of her life.

The vows were simple but full of love and knowledge that their love would last eternally. I don't think the minister realised how long that would actually be. Damon did, however, and could not hide his light hearted smirk. Damon stepped forward and handed Stefan the rings giving him a hug as he did so as well as a word that I did not catch, but it caused Stefan to smile.

"You may now kiss your bride."

As Stefan lifted the veil from her face, the curtain at the behind the minister over the back wall was opened. Oh wow. The sunset was in the perfect place, setting behind the trees and the light glowed through the church enveloping it in warmth as the newlywed couple kissed for the first time as husband and wife. This earned an enormous applause from everyone as they stood and threw petals over the newlyweds as they ran out of the church and into the waiting white Bentley that would take them to the reception. Damon and I followed them out of the church. I tried to wipe the tears from my eyes with the edge of my dress but Damon handed me a white handkerchief. "Thought you might need this." I noticed then that he was teary eyed as well.

I cocked an eyebrow, "looks like I am not the only one." This earned a smile and a kiss as he pulled me into his arms. We then followed the rest of the guests down a small pathway that had been scattered with rose petals and lined with fairy lights that would lead us to the reception outside the house.

* * *

Tables with flowers and candles covered the lawn framing the dance floor. The band stood off to one side playing cheesy wedding songs. Stefan and Caroline had chosen The Way You Look Tonight for their first dance, bringing more tears to everyone's eyes as they swayed across the dance floor, looking at no one else, but only into each other's eyes. Towards the end they made Damon and I, Jeremy and Bonnie and all the other couples join. Locked in Damon's arms, I knew that was where I wanted to be for the rest of our lives. With his arms around me and my head against his chest.

Caroline's five tier cake was brought out after dinner and everyone applauded as she shoved a forkful of cake into Stefan's mouth who then bent down to kiss her, causing everyone to clap louder. I even heard a few cat calls.

It was around one when someone requested YMCA and Caroline and Stefan decided it was time to leave. The honeymoon was a surprise for Care, but Damon had already spilled the beans that he was taking her to Europe for a month and that they would be going to Tuscany, Monte Carlo, Nice, Greece and Paris. I almost died from jealousy, but was so happy for Care as I knew how much she wanted to go and would absolutely love it. Care and Stefan said good bye to the guests and then we walked with them out to the front of the house where Stefan's retro car was parked under the portico. Bill and Liz Forbes were there too and had tied cans to back of the car as well as a white ribbon along the front.

"Oh! I am going to miss you so much, mom!" Caroline flung her arms around her mother, before going to hug her dad.

"Remember to call me when you get there. Wherever there is." Liz added, although from her expression I could see that she did know exactly where _there _was. God, couldn't Damon keep his mouth shut?

"And Lena! Thank you so much for coming! And I want to be a bridesmaid at your wedding too when Damon askes." Caroline cried as she hugged me. Boy that escalated quickly, was the only thought going through my mind. We had only been dating for 24 hours. Stefan shook hands with Care's parents, Bill telling him to look after his daughter as he knew a woman with a gun (pointing to Liz). Stefan hugged me and whispered, "Thank you." I knew what it was for. Leaving Damon and Stefan to say their goodbyes I helped Care into the passenger seat, managing not to get her dress caught as I closed the door. Damon and Stefan were whispering in the corner and Care, who I knew could hear them, was grinning. Damn vampire hearing.

Moments later they were driving down the driveway, leaving Bill, Liz, Damon and I waving goodbye. Bill and Liz turned to go back to the party and I was about to follow them when Damon grabbed my hand, "come with me."

Knowing better than to just trust Damon Salvatore, I tried to hold my ground. "First tell me where?"

"You are no fun, Lena." Damon looked at me, a pout on his face. But the pout soon turned to a suspicious looking grin and then a smirk. His eyebrows played at me.

"Damon … what are you ..." I didn't have time to finish as Damon once again launched me over his shoulder and began walking down the driveway away from the house and the lights. Instead of using his vampire speed, he appeared to be going on a leisurely stroll. I rolled my eyes at his ridiculousness. Reaching a point half way down the winding driveway, Damon put me down, took my hand and looked at me. His eyes were asking me to trust him. What's the worst that he could do? Well … it could be pretty bad, I debated. I sighed. "I'm following you."

"Good." Taking my hand he led me into the forest towards a clearing that I could see in the distance between the tall, looming trees. Damon pulled me closer and covered my eyes. "Trust me." It felt as though we were moving. When he pulled his hand away I saw that we were standing at the edge of still, silvery lake that stood in the middle of the forest. The stars reflected in the water and looked like millions of floating candles flickering across the water.

"It's beautiful!" I gasped.

"I know. Come." I followed him to the water's edge where I saw an old wooden row boat tied up to a skew, painted pole that stood out of the bank. Damon bent down to untie his shoes and roll up his suit pants. He placed them on a dry rock and folded his blazer to put on top before stepping onto the muddy sand to untie the boat. Following suit, I slipped off my heels, also placing them on the rock before stepping onto the sand. But before I could take one step Damon had scooped me up into his arms and placed me safely in the boat. He pushed the boat out into the water, his footsteps causing the water to slosh around. It was the only sound to be heard for miles. I couldn't even hear the music and noise from the party, although I had no doubt that Damon could. Reaching an appropriate depth Damon quite gracefully climbed into the charming boat and picked up an oars. It was like something out of an Austen movie where the hero would row the heroine out across the lake on a warm morning, except the hero was a vampire, it was past midnight and the heroine had a short dress that exposed quite a bit of skin. We had reached the very centre of the circular lake when Damon stopped rowing and let the oars hang on their hooks in the water. We looked at each other for what seemed like hours.

"Elena." I had been staring into his blue orbs and almost did not hear him. Damon cleared his throat. "There is something I have been wanting to say to you. Well more like ask you."

Oh crap. Damon was now kneeling in front of me. I gripped the sides of the bench trying to steady myself.

Damon could sense that I was panicking and with an alarmed expression he quickly tried to soothe me my rubbing my arms. Placing his hands on either side of my face he lent in and kissed me gently. "Elena, I love you. I have loved you since … since the first time you called me glib and arrogant." I couldn't help but let out a quiet laugh at that. "You were this amazing, strong and fearless who insulted a vampire. Honestly, at the time I did think you were a bit nuts."

I mumbled a reply.

"What."

I looked at him, "You're not glib and arrogant." He smiled.

"Because you made me not be those things. You changed me for the better and I owe everything to you. You made me feel human, something which I haven't felt in a long time and never wanted to feel again. But with you I felt it and … I loved it. And I love you. And you have made me the happiest vampire in the world. And so Elena Gilbert, will you marry me?"

I looked at him. This man who had caused me pain, but also so much happiness and love. I loved him. I truly loved him and could never imagine myself with anyone else. He could make me smile even when there had been nothing left to smile about. And his eyes. I could get lost in them forever.

"Yes." I whispered, tears of joy slipping down my cheeks. "Yes!" Damon pulled me in for a passionate kiss before leaning away and pulling a small ring box from his pocket. Taking my left hand he opened the midnight blue box and slipped the ring on my ring finger. "Oh it's beautiful!" I gasped when I looked at it.

"It belonged to my great great grandmother, Sofia." The almost pink gold ring held a beautiful, gleaming oval diamond with so many faces that it twinkled in all light. Intricate and delicate gold designs with smaller diamonds surrounded the diamond. The ring was fit for a princess.

"I love it. And I love you." I pulled Damon in for another kiss. As the kiss grew more passionate, I pulled away, "Don't you think this is a bit too fast?"

Damon looked at me exasperated, "Elena Gilbert. I have been waiting for you for over a century." And brought his lips back to mine, his fingers tracing patterns on my thighs as my hands rubbed over his shoulder. As he kissed along my jaw bone and down my neck, a floating object in the water caught my eye.

"Um, Damon?"

"Mmm?" His lips continued their exploration along my collar bone.

"I think we lost the oars."

He broke away from me to see the two oars floating off towards the bank of the lake, then turned back to me grinning, "Well now we have an excuse to not go back." He lay down in the boat pulling me on top of him. "You look so beautiful in this light. Now I can see you like this every night." That was the most romantic thing he had ever said to me. Not knowing how to react …

… I kissed my fiancé and the love of my life.

* * *

"Wait, I forgot something!" Damon dashed back into the house.

"Damon!" I yelled leaning against the open boot of Damon's blue Camaro which was now packed with my suitcase, all of his clothes as well as a few odds and ends from the house. Damon had even managed to take a part his liqueur cabinet and packed it on the backseat, "we have to leave now if we want to get to New York before it gets dark!"

Damon reappeared in a second clutching a thick rolled up rug. "Almost forgot Henry." He grinned, sexily. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Couldn't we have just added that to the list of stuff that the movers are bringing next week?" But seeing his face I quickly back tracked, "Okay, chuck him in the boot, we need to get going. Did you remember to lock the hou-" But Damon had cut me off.

"Henry will not go in the boot, Elena. He is a part of this family. And I do not…" The rest of Damon's rant was unheard by me. He had called us a family. We were a … family. Elation could not begin to describe what I was feeling now, I walked towards him with a grin plastered on my face and stopped him mid word with a kiss smack on the lips.

I pulled away to look up at him. His eyes were twinkling, something that they had been doing a lot of recently. "Fine, put Henry on the backseat." I walked towards the open passenger door of Damon's blue Camaro.

We pulled away from the house and drove down the gravel driveway. "You know, maybe we should get Henry a car seat."

"Damon," I sighed, "keep your eyes on the road."

"Or maybe you should sit in the car seat and Henry can sit in front."

"And why would you do that?"

"Well, you still need to be punished."

"For what?"

"For leaving me stark naked and exposed in my bedroom."

I laughed at him. But of course Damon Salvatore does not liked to be laughed at. And that is why I found myself squished in the back seat with a liquor cabinet while a Persian rug was seat belted in the front seat all the way to New York.

* * *

Five years later found Damon and I back at the boarding house for Care and Stefan's wedding anniversary. Matt arrived with his new girlfriend, a sweet girl named Emily who he had met while he was in London, travelling. She was extremely shy but any confidence she lacked was being replaced by little Miss Anastasia Grace Salvatore. Our adopted daughter had just turned one and was already ordering the entire Salvatore and Gilbert family around. With a combination of hand gestures, pouts that she learned from her dad and a whole lot of garbled words she had managed to wrap Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Matt, Bonnie , Alaric and Jeremy around her little finger.

Caroline and Stefan had thrown an anniversary dinner to celebrate. Thankfully, little Ana had found a friendly companion in her cousin, Grayson William Gilbert who was four years old and would toddle around the house hand in hand with Ana.

That night, after tucking all the little kids in bed, we all sat in the peach and white lounge absorbing the warmth from the fire. Damon and I were curled up on a chair, me on Damon's lap with a photo album on mine. Paging through the photos of Caroline's wedding and Jeremy's wedding, we finally came across a photograph of our special day.

"Hard to believe that was two years ago." I whispered in awe. Time seemed to have passed so quickly. In the photograph, Damon, in a very dashing black suit, encircled his arms around my waist and was pressing a kiss to me cheek. My eyes were screwed shut as I smiled and seemed to be laughingly trying to get out of his grip.

"I remember that photograph," said Stefan as he and Caroline leaned over Damon's shoulder to see. "Damon had drunk that God awful smelling tequila that Rick had brought."

"Oh yeah." Added Caroline, scrunching her nose. "No offense, Rick but that stuff was terrible."

Rick only laughed, "But it made that night a heck of a one to remember!"

_It had been three years after Damon and I had started dating when we got married. Knowing how much he dreaded the stress of a wedding, I had given Damon a piece of paper with a date, time and place scrawled on it and told him to be there in a suit. With Stefan's help I put together the wedding in one month. It had been a warm summery afternoon at the boarding house. A small white gazebo was set up on the grass with a small aisle that was sprinkled with white rose petals and lined with only six pale wood foldup chairs. Pastel coloured tulips and summery roses framed the gazebo and two bouquets stood either side of the aisle. I remember walking out of the house on Jeremy's arm towards our friends and seeing Damon beaming in his tux, looking very dapper, under the gazebo in front of the minister. Caroline and Bonnie both smiled as I walked past them and Alaric gave a thumbs up. Stefan looked so proud to see his brother finally get married and Matt grinned as Jeremy gave Damon a stern glare, ordering him to look after me. _

"_You look beautiful." Damon had smiled as he looked at me._

_Caroline and I had bought my wedding dress only the week before. It was a simple spaghetti strap white, almost mermaid shaped dress. A ribbon threaded through the back like a corset and cinched the dress around my waist. That morning she had done my hair in an up-do of a complicated low braided bun which allowed curled wisps of hair to fall free. Just before she had left to go take her seat, Bonnie had plucked a white rose from one of the bouquets and tucked it into the bun. "Something borrowed." She winked. _

_I beamed at Damon as we said our vows and I promised to be his forever. _

"Have to say Damon, I thought it was a miracle that you even arrived, he would need something to calm him down." Joked Rick

"Well, miracles do happen." I added as Damon rubbed my swollen stomach that held his child, smiling at me.

"Sometimes they are inevitable."

* * *

**Thank you for everyone who read, followed or reviewed **

**A bit cheesy I know, but who doesn't love a bit of cheesy romance? **

**I have had a fantastic time writing this and will definitely start a new one after exams if anyone has any story ideas.**

**X Em**


End file.
